Life, It Used To Be Perfect
by SexyDraco04
Summary: HGDM SEQUEL TO LIFE, OR SOMETHING LIKE IT! I would suggest reading that first...Preview: Draco gets an unexpected call from America. They say he was born there and therefore he is needed in...WAR?
1. The Flashback

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: The Flashback

"Justin, Nina! Time for lunch!" Hermione called out. She was standing outside their arcadia door, calling to her son and daughter. She saw them start running happily towards her, playing tag along the way. Hermione smiled at them. Justin had his father's hair, but his mother's eyes, while Nina had her mother's hair, but her father's eyes.

"I win!" Justin yelled as they reached their mother. Justin was now 10 years old and Nina was 9. Justin would be going off to Hogwarts next year, while Nina stayed behind for one more year.

"What's for lunch, Mum?" Nina asked as both kids walked inside. They sat at the table and waited for lunches.

"Sandwiches, chips, and fruit punch," Hermione said as she set their plates in front of them.

"Mum, where's dad?" Justin asked.

"He went to the store. He'll be right back," she said casually. Nina ate her food with control as Justin stuffed his face. Hermione laughed at the thought of Harry and Ron at school in the Great Hall.

"Hey, I'm back," Draco walked in and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione was going to reply, but she heard a tapping the window. She turned around and saw an owl outside the kitchen window. Hermione let it in and took the letter from it and watched it fly away. She opened it and read it over.

She looked up at Draco, "It seems as though the reunion has been held back a year…"

"Does it say why?" he asked.

"No, not at all," she sighed. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll see everyone next year, it's not that far away," he reassured her. She smiled up at him.

"I guess you're right," she sighed, "Come on, kids, I'm taking you over to Uncle Blaise's and Aunt Ginny's today, so you can play with Kyle," she told them.

"Okay, Mum," they said in unison and finished up their lunches. The Malfoy family left to the Zabini's via floo.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never get here," Blaise said and kissed Hermione on the cheek and gave his best friend a hug. Ginny gave Hermione a hug and Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys were still coming," she said.

"They," Hermione pointed to her kids, "were playing outside and they wouldn't come in for lunch and that's why it took so long."

Ginny and Blaise nodded, "Well, you're here now, come on, let's have some tea." Ginny said.

The four friends went into the parlor of the two-story Zabini house. Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Harry, had been in touch as always, but now there was one new addition to the group. Harry had married Luna Lovegood, and were recently married, so no kids were expected anytime soon. However, Blaise had proposed to Ginny after the Graduation, so their son is the same age as Justin.

"So, how's everything been going?" Hermione asked politely.

"Good, I mean we only saw you last week, Hermione," Ginny said sarcastically. They laughed.

"So how's Harry, Hermione? I haven't been able to talk to him lately," Ginny asked.

"He's great. Him and Luna are having a blast."

"That's good. I'm glad he finally found someone, but who would've of thought Luna Lovegood?" Ginny said more to herself.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal. After all…." Hermione said while indicating Draco and herself with a simple hand gesture.

"That's true," said Blaise.

"And you guys too," Draco said, "You guys were practical opposites too."

"Opposites attract," Ginny said modestly. They all nodded.

"Hey, do you guys hear the kids?" Blaise asked suddenly. All ears immediately perked up.

"No…" Hermione said while standing up and hurrying towards the living room. "Not in the living room!" she called out.

"Not in the den either!" Draco called back. Everyone became nervous.

"Found them!" Ginny called. She was outside. Everyone rushed to her. Much to their relief, they were mud wrestling in the yard.

"I told you not to go outside without telling us," Hermione scolded. All kids turned her way. Hermione noticed Kyle's red hair contrasting with the brown mud. He inherited Ginny's hair, but Blaise's eyes. Hermione was suddenly remind of Nina, and how she had gotten her hair and Draco's eyes. (A/N: I don't know if I gave Blaise an eye color, so I want to make them a deep blue. Sorry if there is a mix-up.)

"Sorry, Mum, we got carried away," said Justin.

"Yeah, sorry, Mum," said Kyle. Nina nodded.

"Come inside, you guys," Blaise said. All three kids were slipping and falling until they finally made their way out of the pit. The parents cleaned their kids magically and sent them up to Kyle's room.

All the adults talked for another hour or so of random things when Hermione and Draco decided it was time for them to leave, but they didn't leave without an objection.

"At least let Justin and Nina stay here for the night?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded.

"Fine, shall we bring their stuff over later tonight?" Hermione asked politely.

"You don't need to," Blaise said, "they've been here so much that we still have some of their clothes from last time."

"Okay, so we'll see you guys tomorrow night?" Draco asked. They nodded. Hermione and Draco Disapparated home.

"We have some time to ourselves tonight, what do you want to do? Draco asked when they Apparated into the living room.

"How about a good, old-fashion movie?" she asked. He smiled.

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to watch?"

She thought for a moment, "White Chicks?"

"Sounds good. I'm in the mood for a laugh," he said. She conjured the movie and put it in the DVD player. She pressed play and sat down next to Draco. She kissed him lightly and he cradled her in his arms while the movie started.

They both laughed throughout the movie. Near the end, Hermione drifted off to sleep. She had a dream, well, if you want to call it a dream. She dreamed of her memory at their first reunion, five years before.

_Flashback_

"_Draco, let's go!" Hermione called from the stairs. She walked into the kitchen where she grabbed her purse off the table. She walked to a separate exit out of the kitchen, which lead to a hall of rooms. She walked quietly to the first room on the left. She opened it slightly and in there laid her beautiful children. _

"_Goodnight, kids, I love you," she whispered to them. They were currently sleeping in their beds that were separated by a small table. She had successfully got them to sleep before her and Draco had to leave. She had put a charm on the house and her purse. Her purse would vibrate if some tried to sneak into their house, or if one of the kids woke up. _

"_Come on, they'll be alright with the charm," Draco whispered to her in a comforting way. She turned and nodded. She closed the door lightly and went towards the living room. _

"_Are you ready?" she asked. _

"_Yeah, are you?" _

"_Yeah, let's go," she said and they Disapparated to just outside the Great Hall. Dumbledore had made it possible for the students to Apparate closer to the castle instead of the entrance. Hermione had worn a blue sun dress lightly decorated with dark blue roses. She wore a simple pair of low-heels. Draco wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a black belt. His shirt was green with a snake stretched out on it. His hair was short and spiked. _

_They neared the doors when Draco broke the silence, "You ready to see everyone?" _

"_Yes," she smiled and he pulled open the doors. Many heads turned their way and Hermione recognized a few of them inside the crowd. Both of their ears were instantly filled with laughter and merriment. They staff was still the same, except for the DADA teacher, which none of them knew who it was this year. Music had been playing from a band no one knew. _

"_Hermione!" Lavender and Parvati piped. They both ran to her and nearly knocked her over. Hermione looked at Draco for support, but he was trying to suppress a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes and thankfully both girls leaned off of her. _

"_Hermione, how have you been? How are you and Draco? We heard you had kids?" Parvati asked in one breath. Hermione was suddenly remind of Ginny and her rambling fault. _

"_Whoa, one question at a time," Hermione said. _

"_How are you, then?" Lavender asked. _

"_Hermione, I'm going to go and look around, alright?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded._

"_I'm fine, you guys, how are you?" Hermione asked. Lavender said she was currently with Seamus Finnigan and Parvati said she was with Dean Thomas. _

"_Wow, that's great. You guys seem really happy," Hermione said after they filled her in on some of their lives. Lavender and Parvati had apparently opened up a clothing store in Diagon Alley and were going to start selling make-up along with the clothes. _

"_So, Hermione, how about you? What have you been up to?" Parvati asked. _

"_Well, I have two kids, they're four and five. Justin is five, and Nina is four. Boy and girl," she explained, "I am still happily married to Draco and we both work at the ministry. I became an Auror and he works in the Department of International Wizarding Sports." _

"_You sound like you're doing well, Hermione," Parvati told her. _

"_Thank you, so do both of you." she said, "Okay, I'm going to go look to see who's here, catch you guys later?" They nodded and Hermione looked around. She saw Parvati and Lavender go to Seamus and Dean who waved at her. She waved back. _

_Hermione walked around, seeing who was there. She already talked to Neville, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Luna so far. She saw many of her fellow Gryffindors and waved to some and talked to the others. _

"_Hello, Draco," Hermione said when she walked to them after walking around. _

"_And here she is now," he said. Hermione looked at him confused. He smiled, "I was telling them how I was still happily married to you with two great kids." he kissed her. Hermione looked around after they pulled away and saw that there was more than just Blaise. There were other adults there. _Must be Slytherins _she thought casually and smiled. _

_Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her again. Hermione took another glance around her at the people in front of her. They looked more mature, like they had grown out of their Slytherin attitudes and became normal people. _

"_Nice to meet you, Hermione," one of them stuck his hand out for her to shake, "I saw you around with Draco back at school, but we've never met." _

_Hermione shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, then." _

"_I'm Chris, by the way," he said. Hermione nodded with a smile. _

"_Hermione, this is Q (short for Quinton), Shawn, and J.D.," Draco said, each time someone nodding their head or saying hello. Hermione said hi to all of them. _

"_So, how is Justin and Nina? I haven't seen them in a month," Blaise said. _

"_They're great, but they miss Kyle," Hermione said._

"_Why don't you bring them over?" Ginny appeared suddenly. _

"_Okay…how about tomorrow night?" Draco asked. The other couple nodded their agreement. Suddenly, Hermione felt her purse begin to vibrate. Hermione's head snapped up to look at Draco._

"_My purse!" she said. He nodded. _

"_See you guys later," he said and both Apparated to their home. Hermione quickly dropped her purse on the couch and went to her kids' room. She peeked in and only saw one of them. Her eyes widened as she saw that Nina's bed was empty. _

"_Draco I can't find-" Hermione started, but as she turned the corner into the living room, she saw that Draco was holding Nina. _

"_She was using the bathroom," he said. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Thank God," she said and kissed Nina on the forehead. _

"_I didn't mean to scare you, Mummy," she said._

"_It's okay," Hermione said, "Are you read to go back to bed?"_

_Before Nina answered, she let out a yawn. _

"_I'll take that as a yes," Hermione smiled. She followed Draco as he put her into her bed silently and kissed her cheek. Hermione kissed her forehead again and she whispered a good night as did Draco. They closed the door silently and walked back to the living room. _

"_Do you want to go back?" he asked. Hermione contemplated for a minute. _

"_Yeah, why not?" she asked rhetorically and they Disapparated back to the reunion. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a writer's block and everything's been hectic in my house lately. I still sort of have a writer's block, but I'll try to get a another chapter out soon. Anyways, can someone tell me the correct name for that department Draco works for? I can't remember, but it was mention in the fourth book, which I don't have with me, but it's the department that Ludo Bagman works for….

P.S. sorry if it's a little cliché….but I couldn't decide on some things so I just picked a cliché thing because I wanted to get this out so….sorry

K


	2. Kelsi and Another Flashback

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Kelsi and Another Flashback

Hermione woke up in her bed, next to Draco. He had carried her easily and quietly into their room the night before after she had fallen asleep. She smiled as she remembered her dream. She loved the reunion and couldn't wait for the next one. She was disappointed that the other was put off for another year. She was looking forward to it, since it was supposed to be happening soon.

She cautiously unwrapped herself from his arms and got out of bed. She silently went down to the kitchen and began to look for something to eat. She was pouring herself some coffee when the phone rang. Hermione made sure that she and Draco had a phone in their house, so Hermione could keep in touch with her family and friends.

She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hello, dear, how are you?" Her mother's voice came.

"I'm great, thanks, how's everyone?"

"We're all great, how are Justin and Nina?"

"They're good. They're at the Zabini's house for the day," she said.

"Sounds nice."

"How are Kelsi and Emme?" Hermione asked. Emme was Kim and Danny's child. Her full name was Emerson Rose Andersen. Her brothers weren't Grangers because they had a different father.

"Great! You'll never believe what happen!" her mum said.

"What happened?"

"Kelsi got accepted to Hogwarts!"

"Really? I've never heard of two muggle-borns from the same family get accepted to Hogwarts," Hermione said excitedly.

"Yes, we're all very excited."

"That's great. That means she'll be in her second year when Justin goes in."

"Yeah…Oh, here, Kelsi wants to talk to you," her mum said and Kelsi's voice was now coming through.

"Hi, auntie," she said.

"Hey, baby," Hermione said lovingly, "I'm really glad you got accepted to Hogwarts."

"Thanks. I'm really excited and I can't wait. I have one month until September 1st."

"Okay, well, how about you come down sometime and Draco and I will tell you a little about Hogwarts?" Hermione suggested.

"Okay, sounds like fun."

"Okay, well, I'm going to find something to eat, so can I call you later and set up a time for you to come down?"

"Yeah, sure, Auntie," Kelsi said, "I'll talk to you later, then."

"Okay, bye, baby."

"Bye," Hermione hung up the phone. She smiled at the thought of her niece going to Hogwarts. Just then, Draco walked into the kitchen. His eyes were droopy, but he smiled and kissed her lightly nonetheless.

"Good morning," he said.

"Mornin'," she smiled. "Guess what I found out."

"What?"

"Kelsi is going to Hogwarts this year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, have you ever heard of that kind of thing? Two muggle-borns coming from the same family going to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No, actually," he was more awake now.

"I told her she could come over sometime and we'll tell her a little bit of what to expect there," she stated rather than asking.

"Okay, I'd be glad to help…We should tell Justin too; we haven't told him much either. Just bits and pieces."

She nodded, "Good idea." She set down a plate of food in front of them both. They were at separate ends of the table and were starting a conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Hermione and Draco arrived at the Zabini house, but they didn't leave immediately. As usual, they sat down and talked a while. Hermione told Ginny and Blaise about her niece going to Hogwarts. She had asked them, too, if they had heard of two muggle-borns from the same family go to Hogwarts.

"No, have you?" Ginny asked Blaise, while tucking her flowing orange hair behind her ear. Ginny had become taller and her hair was longer. She still looked quite the same, but her face and body seemed to mature into an adult. Blaise did too. He always kept his brown hair cut, but he had quite a few inches on Ginny, height-wise.

"No, I haven't either, but there's a first time for everything," he stated.

"True," Ginny said and turned back to Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione asked, "isn't your anniversary coming up?"

"Yeah, actually, we were going to have a party here," she said and Blaise nodded. "We still need to plan everything though."

"Good idea," Draco said, "it's not so hard to have it home though."

"Yeah," Hermione interjected, "when we planned ours, we didn't have to do so much. It was much easier than renting a place."

Draco smiled at the thought of his Anniversary. He remembered June 1st as if it was yesterday. They had a simple party at home and invited everyone they could think of, since they had such a big home.

_Flashback_

"_Happy Anniversary," Draco said as he gently woke Hermione up. He had made her breakfast to have in bed. She smiled up at him. _

"_Happy Anniversary," she said a little groggily. "Oh, Draco, you didn't have to do this, you know."_

"_I wanted to," he said. _

"_I would have been fine with just a 'Happy Anniversary', " she told him. _

"_Well, my job has been full-filled, now, hasn't it?" he smirked. _

"_I guess it has," she said and started picking at her food. He had made her some pancakes, French toast, sausages, and coffee. She smiled and gave him a piece of her pancakes. _

_Later, when they were done getting read for the party and Draco had taken Hermione to a romantic lunch, they magically set up everything for everyone. Hermione wore a simple black, spaghetti strap dress. She wore a matching pair of heels. She decided to let her hair cascade down just passed her shoulders and wear just a touch of make-up. _

_Draco wore a green button up shirt and black jeans. He spiked his hair again and had a clean-shaven face. He put a little bit of cologne on, but not a lot._

"_Hey, babe, are you ready to go down? People are starting to arrive," Hermione asked him. _

"_Yeah, let's go," and they walked down the stairs. When they reached the last step, the doorbell rang and Hermione let in Harry and Luna. They all went into the kitchen and outside the arcadia door. They backyard was quite large and they had tables set up with drinks and food. They had a table set up for gifts too. _

_The first people to arrive were Harry, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Kyle, and Hermione's family. Hermione had to bring her family by floo, since they lived the wizarding world instead of the muggle one. Sarah and Joseph had finally arrived as well. _

_Justin and Nina were four and five and were playing their favorite game in the backyard with Kyle; tag. Hermione had dressed them nicely for the occasion, but she really shouldn't have. Nina's dress had gotten dirt on it, as well as her white dress shoes. Justin had a couple missing buttons on his shirt and had dirt on is pants as well. Surprisingly, his shoes were just a bit cleaner than Nina's. _

"_Happy Anniversary," Harry and Luna said together. _

"_Thanks, how are you guys?" Hermione asked. _

"_We're great and…" Harry snuck a look at Luna, "we're engaged." _

_Hermione smiled, "That's great. I'm happy you finally found someone Harry." she said and gave them each a hug. Harry and Luna told Hermione about how Harry had proposed while under the moonlight on his broomstick, which he mad much trouble because Luna needed much convincing to get her on. _

_As they were telling her the story, she was suddenly remind of her and Draco's first kiss on Draco's broomstick. She smiled at the thought and continued listening to their story. _

"_Happy Anniversary," Ginny and Blaise also said together after Hermione had excused herself from Harry and Luna. _

"_Thank you, guys. Are you enjoying the party?" she asked. Now that it was later, more people had arrived. Some of the teachers from Hogwarts arrived, including Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. All of Hermione's brothers and their wives and children had come, along with her parents. They had also invited some friends from their work. _

_Everyone had finally gotten to say 'Happy Anniversary' to the couple. Hermione and Draco sighed in relief. They had finally been able to find each other through the mob of people in their backyard, kitchen, and living room. _

_After another hour or so of laughing, eating, and just talking, everyone left. Hermione and Draco knew that Justin and Nina would be tired early from playing, so they didn't have it last long because the kids wouldn't be able to fall asleep with all the noise. _

"_Goodbye," Hermione and Draco said to Hermione's family as they flooed all home. They were the last ones to leave. They waved at the couple as they left one by one. _

"_Finally," Draco sighed and turned to Hermione, "now I can have you all to myself." _

_She smirked and kissed him; all exhaust gone from her body. She knew this was going to be a long night, as did he. _

_End of Flashback_

Draco came back to reality and started listening to the conversation that was going on around him.

"And Draco was thinking we should tell Justin when we tell Kelsi about Hogwarts because he hasn't heard much of it, except for the things we've done and what it looks like," Hermione said to Ginny and Blaise.

"That's a great idea, mind if I ask a favor?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded.

"Mind if we come with Kyle too and all four of us can explain?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, since Kyle will be going with Justin," she said. Draco was trying to concentrate on the conversation still because his mind kept drifting off to other things going on.

"Alright, we need to go; we need to get the kids to bed," Hermione said and stood up. Blaise and Ginny nodded and Draco followed suit of Hermione and stood up as well.

"Justin, Nina!" Hermione called upstairs. "It's time to go!"

"Okay! We'll be down in a second!" Justin's voice came. Hermione came back to the group and bid her good-byes with Draco and waited by the fireplace for their children. All three kids bounded down the stairs at once.

"Bye, Kyle, Auntie Ginny, Uncle Blaise," Nina and Justin said before they flooed home.

When they got home, they ate a snack and got ready for bed. Hermione and Draco each kissed their foreheads and tucked them in before they left them to drift off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? I want to know…I only have 2 reviews so far and that's kinda sad, but I have a question: Should Ron apologize to Hermione and Draco at their next reunion? Should they accept? Let me know, someone suggested this in a review so I'm just asking the people who read my story so…let me know. Also, I wanted to tell you guys that this story won't be as long as the prequel, but I'll try to make it interesting and good.

K


	3. The Telling of Hogwarts

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: The Telling of Hogwarts

The following weekend, Hermione and Draco had dropped Justin and Nina at Blaise and Ginny's house because they had to work. Hermione worked in the office, searching for dark wizards and harmful objects, using her intelligence to find them. She refused to be shipped off in fear of leaving Draco and her children. She sometimes assisted in outside jobs as well in local areas.

Draco just worked regularly in his department. He went through papers, organized sports between the nations, etc. He didn't need to worry about being shipped off from his family. In his department, they didn't get shipped off. Little did he know, it wasn't his work that would be shipping him off, away from his family.

"Hermione, wake up," Draco said gently. Hermione had been taking a nap after work because she and Draco planned on telling Justin, Kyle, and Kelsi about Hogwarts later that night when Kyle and Kelsi would be staying for the night with Justin and Nina.

She groaned slightly, but opened her eyes slowly. She met Draco's eyes staring lovingly at her, while he was kneeling in front of her on the ground. "Are they here yet?"

"Yeah, they're downstairs," he said softly. She nodded and moved into a sitting position. He kissed her forehead and left her to go downstairs. She stood and yawned before going to the bathroom to brush her hair and use cold water on her face to see if she could wake herself up more.

She sighed, a bit more awake then before, and left downstairs to find her husband and the kids. As she was slowly descending down the stairs, her eyes closed from tiredness, she tripped on one of the last steps, only to be caught by two strong arms. Draco had caught her in less than a foot from the ground.

"Aren't we the klutz when we're tired?" he half-smiled and half-smirked.

"How the _hell _did u do that?" she asked incredulously.

"One of my many talents you have seen over the years," he said modestly and pulled her up so she was standing.

"Very true. I don't know why I even ask anymore," she rolled her eyes in sarcasm, but smiled. She, indeed, had been a klutz over the years and he somehow managed to catch her or the things she dropped, most of the time anyways.

"I don't know why either," he smiled and kissed her, but not stopping until the odd interruption they got.

"Kids in the room!" Justin half-shouted. He smirked his father's smirk and all three kids tried stifling their laughs, but failed miserably. Blaise and Ginny were now standing behind them, laughing a little bit as well.

"Alright, alright, quit your laughing," Draco said, a bit of laughter in his own voice after him and Hermione pulled apart a little abruptly. All of them moved to the living room and sat down on the couches.

Hermione lied her head on Draco's lap, while he sat up, leaning against the arm rest. Blaise and Ginny sat on the couch across from them. Ginny was simply cuddled into Blaise's arms. Kelsi lied horizontal between the four adults on the couches with a pillow holding her head up and Justin was using her stomach as his own pillow; Kyle was using Justin's stomach as a pillow as well.

The parents couldn't help, but give a little laugh at the way their children had decided to situate themselves in between them, so they could hear each adults' side of Hogwarts. All three kids had gotten comfortable in the way they did as if it was something they did everyday.

"Well," Blaise started, "what do you guys want to know exactly?"

"What's it like? I'm pretty sure I know the least about Hogwarts," Kelsi said as though she was stating the obvious.

"Well, name some specifics you would like to know about," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well, for starters, what does it look like?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful, K. It's a beautiful castle with many towers and it's huge," Ginny said excitingly as she referred to Kelsi's nickname, K.

"It's actually quite easily to get lost," Blaise chuckled. All of Justin's, Kyle's, and Kelsi's ears were perked up, hanging on every word.

"The floors are made of marble, and there's an Entrance Hall and who can forget the Great Hall," Hermione said, adding any random facts she remembers.

"What's the Great Hall like, Mum?" Justin asked.

"It's huge, and there are four long, wooden tables where each house sits separately on their own," Hermione explained.

"What are the names of the four houses again? I can't remember…" said Kelsi.

"Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," said Draco.

"Yeah, Dad was in Slytherin and Mum was in Gryffindor," said Justin to Kelsi.

"Same as my Mum and Dad," Kyle added.

"I don't understand the names though," Kelsi said.

"They're named after the four wizards that founded Hogwarts," Hermione explained, "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

"I see…" Kelsi said.

"Yup, and don't fall into the trap of Slytherins and Gryffindors hating each other, alright?" Draco asked, all the three heads nodded.

"Hermione and Ginny were in Gryffindor and Draco and I were in Slytherin, but we still love your mothers just the same, and that goes to show that you shouldn't hate because of bloodlines or houses," Blaise said in all seriousness.

"Blaise, Ginny, and I are purebloods, but Hermione is a muggle-born and we get along perfectly," Draco said just as serious, "and Ginny's family wasn't the richest family of all times and everyone gave them a hard time…" everyone understood that Draco had not meant what he said about the Weasley's in an offensive way.

"We understand," they all said at once. They continued talking about the classes, castle, clubs, and houses inside Hogwarts for a few hours, until all the kids, sub-consciously, fell asleep next to each other on the floor, Justin was still on Kelsi and Kyle was still on Justin so they had to get separate blankets to put on the kids.

Each parent had kissed their own child's head, except for Kelsi, in which her aunt and uncle kissed her forehead. Hermione and Draco were glad they had sent Nina to Hermione's family's house because Nina didn't like being without her brother unless she was with someone else. Tonight she was with Emme.

"We'll come by tomorrow to pick him up," Blaise said, pointing to Kyle. Hermione and Draco nodded and watched them go outside so the _pop _of their Disapparation didn't disturb the kids. They went to their own room and went to sleep peacefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was the first to wake up the next morning. His eyes fluttered open and he took a second to gather his surroundings and information given to him last night. He wondered when he had fallen asleep because he'd been dreaming about Hogwarts, and if he fell asleep during the discussion of the subject of his dreams, then he knew why he was dreaming about it.

He stood up slowly and stretched. He yawned before walking around to see if anyone was up yet. He didn't find anyone, so he decided to get himself some breakfast. Hermione and Draco had always encouraged him to feel welcome to eat or drink anything he wants, since he was always the one to wake up first.

When Kyle had made himself a simple bowl of cereal and was sitting down and eating, Justin came in the kitchen with a groggy expression. Justin nodded in Kyle's direction and Kyle did the same. Justin sat down next to him and made himself a bowl of cereal too.

Not to long after the boys had finished, Kelsi woke up. She looked around and realized where she was, but she felt a little less warmer than she did when she fell asleep. She saw that both boys had gone. She slowly got off the ground and went into the kitchen and saw Justin putting two bowls inside the sink, and then she watched them magically start cleaning themselves.

"Sleep well?" she asked politely. They nodded. "Have a nice pillow, Justin?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, actually, your stomach is very comfortable."

She laughed a little, "What about you, Kyle?"

"Yes, actually, your stomach is very comfortable," he said to Justin, mimicking what he had said to Kelsi. They all laughed a little bit.

"So, Kelsi, you got accepted into Hogwarts this year?" Kyle asked.

She nodded, "Yup. I'm so excited and I can't wait."

"Neither can we," Justin interrupted, "promise you'll tell us everything when you visit?"

She nodded again, "Of course, you're my cousin, duh." she smacked her head as she said 'duh', but gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, me too!" Kyle piped in. Kelsi laughed.

"Of course, you may not be my blood cousin, but you're considered my cousin," she said in an obvious tone.

He nodded and sighed in relief. Kelsi and Justin both thought he had inherited the Weasley Genes' because he was sometimes a little dense.

"I see your all up," came Hermione's voice as she came in the kitchen. They nodded.

"Did you all sleep well?" she asked, referring to the way they slept.

"Yeah, apparently my stomach and Justin's stomach make good pillows," Kelsi said. Hermione smiled.

"We didn't want to wake you all, so we just put blankets on you and let you sleep," she said simply.

"That's fine," Kelsi said, "can we do that again tonight? I mean talk about Hogwarts." she added.

Hermione nodded, "Of course, you'll need to know the most, since you're leaving in a few weeks."

Kelsi nodded too, "Yeah, I can't wait and I agreed to tell these two about Hogwarts when I visit."

"Good idea. Draco and I can't really explain Hogwarts as good as you because we haven't been there in five years, but when you visit you'll know what it's like by then," Hermione inquired.

"Okay," said Kelsi, "sounds like a plan."

"What sounds like a plan?" Draco asked suddenly appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"How do parents do that?" Justin asked.

"Do what?" Draco kissed his forehead.

"Appear out of nowhere," he said.

Draco laughed a bit, "I guess it's something you do when you get older."

Justin smiled. He admired his father very much. They could be close sometimes, like when Hermione took Nina out to the store or something or just out somewhere. He loved his father very much because he didn't have a brother, unless you count Kyle, who was also practically his cousin too.

"So, what sounds like a plan?" Draco asked again. Hermione explained about Kelsi agreeing to tell the boys about Hogwarts when she visits over the year.

"I see," he said when Hermione finished, "then yes, that does sound like a plan."

Kelsi smiled and nodded. She put her bowl of cereal in the bowl and watched it clean itself. She was still amused when she saw or her aunt and uncle used magic because she didn't live with them and wasn't as used to it as Justin, Kyle, or Nina.

She smiled to herself. _I'll be able to do that in a few years _she thought happily. Hermione saw her watch the dishes and saw a smile creep onto her face.

"You won't be able to do magic outside of school until after sixth year," Hermione explained. Kelsi nodded.

"I know," she sighed.

"It'll pass by before you know it," Draco said. Kelsi nodded.

As the day went on, they talked more and more about Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco answered any questions the kids had about the school. After lunch, Hermione and Draco agreed that they could bring them to Diagon Alley, but Hermione knew they would regret not taking Nina, so they waited until she came home from her grandmother's house.

Hermione went to call her mum on the phone. Hermione told her about taking them all to Diagon Alley and her mum sportingly agreed to send Nina back for a the trip. Nina, Justin, and Kyle had been there before, but they hadn't really gotten a chance to look around, as Hermione and Draco were planning on letting them do that for a few hours.

Hermione was about to floo to her mum's house when she realized an idea that popped into her head. She set the floo powder back in the pot and turned around. She called for Kelsi to come into the living room.

"Yeah?" Kelsi asked when she came.

"Hey, did you bring your Hogwarts letter with your stuff?" Hermione asked.

Kelsi nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Okay, then how about we take you shopping for all your things today?"

Kelsi's face lit up, "That would be great! I was hoping you would because I don't think my mum and dad would be able too, since they aren't witches or wizards and all…" Kelsi explained.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, I'm about to go get Nina and then we'll go, alright?"

"Okay," and Hermione flooed to her mum's house to get Nina. She managed to hold herself up as she came out of the green flames.

"Hello, dear," Hermione's mum said casually.

"Hi, Mum, how are you?"

"I'm fine, dear, and you?" she asked politely.

"I'm good. Have you seen Greg or Terryl?"

Her mum nodded, "They're outside."

"Thank you. I'll be right back," and she headed to the pool. Hermione saw Emme and Nina with Kelsi's parents in the pool. It looked as though they were playing Marco Polo.

"Marco," said Nina.

"Polo," Hermione said. Nina's eyes shot open.

"Mum!" she said.

"Hey, baby, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked.

Her daughter nodded, "I just need to dry off."

"Okay, then go do that. I have to talk to Kelsi's parents," Nina nodded and got out of the pool and ran inside.

"What did you need, sweetie?" Terryl asked lovingly.

"I was wondering if you could lend us money to take Kelsi shopping for school supplies?" Hermione asked. Terryl and Greg nodded.

"Yeah, we were going to ask you and Draco to take her shopping because we, obviously, would have a little trouble," Greg said.

"Yeah, I asked her about it. I just need some money to switch to wizarding money for her supplies," Hermione said simply. Terryl nodded and lifted herself outside of the pool. She walked over to her purse that was on a table. Hermione knew Terryl never went anywhere without her purse. Terryl opened it and pulled out some money and walked towards Hermione. She handed it to her and thanked her for taking Kelsi shopping.

"Sure, no problem," Hermione said and Nina came rushing out of the arcadia door with a small bag over her shoulder.

"Mum, can you dry my hair magically?" she asked. Hermione nodded and dried her hair.

"Okay, let's go. Dad and I have a surprise for you at home," Hermione said and Nina squeaked in happiness.

"I love your guys' surprises," she piped.

"Okay, then, let's go. Bye," she waved to Terryl, Greg, and Emme, as did Nina. Hermione and Nina went inside and said good-bye to Hermione's mum and flooed home. When they appeared in their own fireplace, they saw everyone waiting in the living room for their arrival.

Immediately, everyone was ready to go. Nina was almost jumping up and down when she found out they were going to Diagon Alley. While Hermione was getting Nina, Draco had owled Blaise and Ginny, saying they're taking Kyle to Diagon Alley. They owled back quickly and said it was okay. Blaise and Ginny really didn't mind what Draco and Hermione did with Kyle because they trusted each other very much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Let me know cause I only have five reviews and that's kinda sad, but its better than nothing….Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that this story won't be as long as the prequel, but it won't be really short or anything…..please review and let me know what you think….I got to go….ttyl

K


	4. Diagon Alley

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Both adults and the four kids entered Diagon Alley in a very excited manner. They had decided to go through the Leaky Cauldron and into the back. They tapped the wall in the correct places and watched as the bricks sprung to life and began moving to the side to reveal a beautiful and cheery place. By this time, the kids were nearly squeaking and bouncing in excitement. If it weren't for Hermione and Draco holding their hands they would be zooming around the shops.

"Will you calm down?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. Kelsi calmed down, but Justin, Nina, and Kyle were a little harder to contain.

"Mum, we want to go to the Quidditch Shop," whined Justin.

"Fine, Justin," Hermione said and turned to Draco, "will you take them there?"

"Yeah, and you can take Nina and Kelsi," he said and nodded. Both boys and girls split up into different parties. Draco took Kyle and Justin to the Quidditch Shop, while Hermione took Nina with her and Kelsi to get Kelsi's school supplies.

Hermione had been to Flourish and Blotts, The Apothecary, and Madam Malkin's already when they decided to take a break. Hermione lead them to Florean Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She sat them down and ordered them some ice cream cones.

"So, what do you guys think of Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked curiously while eating her ice cream topped with whip cream and a cherry.

"I love it," Kelsi said calmly, but vehemently. Hermione nodded.

"What about you, Nina?" Hermione turned her head towards her daughter.

"It's absolutely wonderful, Mum, when can we come here again? Can we come next week? Can we bring Emme?" she rambled quickly. Hermione quickly cupped her hand over Nina's mouth and sighed in relief.

"You sound like your Aunt Ginny," she sighed again, "I don't know about Emme and coming here next week. Your father and I are busy right now, but we'll let you know, alright?"

Nina nodded vigorously, "Okay, Mum," Hermione nodded back.

"Can we go to Ollivander's Wand Shop?" Kelsi asked after a moment of silence.

"Let's wait until Nina finishes her ice cream because I can bet five galleons that she'll touch your wand before you do and I'm sure you don't want ice cream all over it," Hermione joked and Nina pouted.

"I would not do that," Nina protested, "I am not selfish like that."

"Okay, baby, come on, let's go," Hermione said disbelievingly with a mischievous smile. Nina scoffed, but got up anyways.

"Ahhh, Mrs. Gra- I mean Mrs. Malfoy, is it?" inquired Mr. Ollivander as Hermione and the two girls walked into his shop. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I have heard of your marriage and I believe you had two little ones?" he asked, referring to Kelsi and Nina.

"Yes, I did have two children, but I had a boy and a girl. Justin and Nina." Hermione pointed to Nina. "My son is with Draco and this is my niece, Kelsi."

"Are you here for your wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked casually. Kelsi nodded. "I see…." he said. He snapped his fingers and a tape measurer began measuring Kelsi's arms. As soon as it was done, he snapped his fingers again and it dropped to the floor. He went back and pulled out a skinny black box.

"Give this a try," he said. She waved it, but nothing happened. He simply placed it back in its case and grabbed another. After a few more tries, he grabbed a thin brown box and handed the wand inside of it to Kelsi, but Nina had gotten to it first.

"Wow, this is big," she said amazed, "I like this one, K, I hope this one is yours," she handed it to Kelsi.

She waved it slightly and felt a warming sensation crawl through her fingers and up her arm. She looked up at Mr. Ollivander with a questioning look. He nodded and smiled.

"Thirteen inches, Yew, pliable, rather bendy, and a unicorn hair," he counted off as if he were counting on his fingers.

"Wow…" Kelsi whispered. She couldn't wait until she got to Hogwarts to use her new wand and see all the wonderful things her aunts and uncles were talking about.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy, how old are your children now?" Mr. Ollivander asked conversationally.

"They are nine and ten," she answered. He nodded.

"I suspect I will be seeing one of them next summer, I suppose?" he asked. She nodded.

"You will be seeing Justin," she told him. He nodded in return.

"I shall be waiting," he said and Hermione said her goodbye and left with Kelsi and Nina in front of her.

Hermione laughed, "I told you Nina would touch your wand before you did."

Kelsi smiled, "Very true, the only one she touched before me just happened to be the one that was meant for me."

Nina was beginning to pout again and Hermione noticed. "Don't you dare pout," she said with a little laugh, "I am your mother, I am supposed to know every little detail about you."

Nina thought for a moment, "That's true, but if you know me so well then what do I want right now?"

"Another ice cream," Hermione said casually as if Nina was asking what two plus two was.

Nina grinned, "So, can I get one?"

"You want another one too, Kelsi?" Hermione asked. Kelsi nodded and they headed back to Florean Flortescue's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Dad!" Justin said while pulling on Draco's arm with Kyle on the other. They were heading to the Quidditch Shop and by the eagerness of his son and his nephew, he could tell they would probably be on the house teams in their first year.

Blaise and Draco had been teaching Kyle, Justin, and Nina how to play Quidditch. Since Nina had grown up with all boys and only Ginny and Hermione as the girls, Nina was definitely interested in the sport.

"Can I get stuff for my broomstick, Dad?" Justin asked when they were inside the store. Hermione and Draco had gotten him a broomstick for his tenth birthday, as did Blaise and Ginny for Kyle.

"Yeah, what do you need for it?" Draco asked as he browsed around.

"I just need a kit to clean it," he said. Draco nodded.

"Alright, we can get you that, and if they're cheap we can get you one, too, Kyle," he said suddenly turning to Kyle. Kyle smiled hopefully.

Draco had bought both Justin and Kyle some cleaning kits and were on their way to Flourish and Blotts. Since Draco didn't have to buy any supplies for school because neither Justin or Kyle weren't going until next year, he decided to buy them each a book: Hogwarts, A History. He saw it on the shelf and realized how much they wanted to know about Hogwarts and that was just what they needed.

Draco thought about buying one for Kelsi too, but he thought she would be going to school in a couple weeks and she could just borrow Justin and Nina's copy or even Hermione's copy for the time being and, if need be, she could finish it from a copy at school.

After Flourish and Blotts, Draco, Justin, and Kyle went everywhere, even if they didn't buy anything. Draco took them to all the places they would need to go to get their school stuff next year. They even talked to some of the owners of the shops because they had met Draco on many occasions before, while in his school years.

After they had left Ollivander's, Draco had run into some friends. He was going towards Gringott's when Justin and Kyle ran from his side. He turned around to see where they were going and he saw they were running straight for Harry, who was lounging at a restaurant with his wife, Luna. Draco walked over to them. By the time he had gotten there, Justin was sitting on Harry's lap and Kyle was standing next to the chair.

"Hello, Draco," Harry said casually.

"Hey, Harry," Draco answered with a genuine smile. "Sorry about these two." he said referring to Kyle and Justin.

"No problem," Harry said, "I believe you know Luna."

Draco nodded and held out his hand for Luna, "Nice to see you again, Luna."

"You too, Draco," she said casually while shaking his hand. They had seen each other a few times at work because Luna worked in the Department of Mysteries.

"How was the honeymoon?" Draco asked conversationally while taking a seat.

"It was great, we went to the U.S.," Harry said, "We went to California."

"Sounds like fun, what did you guys do there?" Draco asked curiously.

"We went to some amusement parks, water parks, and just sight-seeing pretty much," Luna said.

Draco contemplated this for a moment when he got an idea, "Do you guys want to come to our house tonight?"

They looked at each other and nodded, "Sure, sounds good."

"Alright, what do you say we go find Hermione and the girls?" he questioned while getting up. They nodded and Harry paid the bill and they left to find the girls. They'd only been looking for ten minutes when they saw them outside Florean's Flortescue's.

They walked over to Hermione, Nina, and Kelsi, but they didn't notice. Hermione's back was to Draco and he walked up behind her and tipped her head back. He kissed her square on the lips while she was upside down. When he pulled away, Hermione smiled.

"Total Déjà vu," she said. Draco looked at her funnily, "Remember you did that in our last year before we walked outside for a while?"

Draco thought for a mere second until he remembered, "Oh yeah, that is like déjà vu." He smiled at her. She stood up and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and turned to everyone else. Draco told her about running into Harry and Luna and how he invited them to their house tonight.

"Alright, why don't you come by at 6:30 and we'll have dinner?" she suggested.

"Sounds wonderful," said Luna, "we'll see you then."

"Okay, bye then," Hermione waved and watched them walk off. Draco, Hermione, Kyle, Justin, Nina, and Kelsi left for home. Hermione had decided to take a nap and Draco watched the kids, since he wasn't very tired.

Kelsi had wanted to see how Quidditch worked, so Draco, Kyle, Justin, and Nina showed her in their backyard. They played for a while and Kelsi seemed to get the hang of it, but she didn't seem as interested in it as everyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did ya think? I'm sorry for any mistakes I made, but I'm really tired right now and I have school tomorrow and all so…Anyways, I'm telling you now that its going to get interesting next chapter. I would like to thank **Irishbrunette03 **for that tip in the first chap and good luck with your story over Christmas vacation (I finally remember to thank you, but I couldn't remember before, I kept forgetting so…thanks).

So far these are my reviewers: **BabyAngelGurl**,** Irishbrunette03**,** blondejenny**, **and Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel**, I would like to thank these people and although they're isn't much of you, you four still make me feel better about my story and that people are actually reading it.

K


	5. The Unwanted Call

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is probably one of the only a/n's that I will put at the beginning of a chapter, but **Kattwild **has some good questions that I should answer. No, they don't live in Malfoy Manor, but they live in a big house. Yes, they are still rich, but they would like to save money for Justin and Nina when they grow up and all because it was pretty much Lucius who made all the money, but he died a long time ago so….those are the answers and if anyone has anymore, then just ask and I will answer. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 5: The Unwanted Call

Harry and Luna came over that night. They played with Justin and Nina in the backyard. Harry, Hermione, and Draco taught Luna, Nina, and Justin how to play football, or rather just how to toss it back and forth. Nina and Justin knew about football, but they didn't bother to try it because they liked Quidditch.

"Here," said Harry, walking over to Luna, "put your fingers right in between these laces and…voila," he said and brought her hand back. She threw the ball forward, to Hermione. It didn't go very far, but it was good for a first try.

"That's good enough, you'll get better don't worry," Harry reassured her and gestured for Hermione to throw it back to him. "Here, watch." He threw the ball straight into Hermione's hands with an almost perfect spiral.

Draco was working with Justin and Nina. He bought them a smaller football to fit their hands. He realized how quickly they had become at learning because Justin and Nina were now tossing it back and forth. Surprisingly enough, Nina had more of a spiral than Justin, but he was getting the hang of it.

Draco moved them farther away from each other because the football kept going over the other's head. He watched as it went almost straight into each other's arms, and he saw they had a connection…meaning a connection between brother and sister. Justin and Nina did almost everything together, especially sports. Draco found himself wondering whether they would end up on a Quidditch team together, or something of the sort because they were definitely like mini-athletes running around the yard.

"They got it almost perfectly," Draco said to Hermione, "actually, I think they do got it perfectly."

Hermione looked at her two children and smiled. The same thoughts that occurred to Draco, occurred to her as well. She nodded her head towards Luna and shook her head. Draco understood that she meant Luna wasn't getting the hang of it as well as the kids.

"Okay, try again," Harry told her, "and try grasping the ball tight until it's pointing up a little bit, and then release it, alright?" She nodded and did what he told her. She managed a good throw straight to Hermione with a small spiral. Hermione caught it and nodded, "Pretty good, Luna."

Luna smiled. She felt proud of herself that she at least managed a throw all the way to Hermione. Although she was a little skeptical in the beginning about what they wanted to teach her and the kids, she was glad they did. She'd never heard of football, unlike Justin and Nina, but she was getting better just at a bit slower pace.

Everyone had gone inside to eat dinner. The two youths didn't want to, but they couldn't deny how hungry they were. Hermione thanked God for their high metabolisms because if they had low metabolism, they'd be as fat as Crabbe and Goyle, considering how much they ate everyday. She laughed silently at this thought, and continued on with dinner. She placed plates in front of everyone at the long, wooden table. She had made burgers and hot dogs on the grill outside. Did Draco actually think she was going to live off magic without some muggle ways?

Justin and Nina both ate three hot dogs, some corn, and they split a burger. She watched as they wolfed down their food as if they have been starving all week when in reality they had eaten almost just as much for lunch.

"Calm down, you guys," Hermione said with amusement in her voice, "you don't want to choke, do you?" They just looked at her if she was crazy and kept eating. Everyone laughed at Hermione's attempt at the kids. Hermione laughed right along with them.

Even though they ate the most, Justin and Nina finished first and went back outside to play football. Hermione told them to be careful because it was getting dark and the ball could hit their faces. They just nodded, probably not taking in a word she said, but she let them go anyways.

"I swear, if they didn't have such high metabolisms, they'd be as fat as Crabbe and Goyle used to be," Hermione said, voicing her thoughts from earlier.

"Used to be? They're still just as fat," Draco said half-serious. They laughed. "I agree with you though, they would be _fatter _then Crabbe and Goyle with as much as they eat."

"After seeing that performance, I'd have to say you're right," Harry joked. Everyone finished their dinner and met up with the kids outside. Luna kept trying to throw the football to Harry, Hermione and Draco threw a ball to each other, and Justin and Nina kept playing toss too. Hermione found herself thinking how glad she was about learning transfiguration in Hogwarts, for she had just transfigure a rock into a football.

The night seemed to be going slowly by, in which everyone was grateful for. It meant they could feel as though they were spending more time with each other than what it actually was. Since time was slow, they decided to have some dessert and then watch some T.V.

They all ate some ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Hermione loved cherries and guessed that was passed down to her children because they kept asking for more. Draco waved his wand and a bunch of cherries appeared in their bowls. They said their thanks and began eating. Justin and Nina, of course, have seconds…thirds…

"Okay, no more ice cream," Hermione told the kids, "I'm not dealing with your stomach aches tonight."

They groaned and began to talk, but Hermione cut them off. "No, buts," she said. They pouted next to one another, but eventually put their attention to what was on T.V. Soon after, ice cream forgotten, they fell asleep on the floor after moving their to get a better look. Hermione took Nina and Draco took Justin up to their bedrooms and tucked them in comfortably and did their usual kisses and whispered goodnights.

Both walked back towards the living room and sat back down, full of ice cream. Hermione leaned in to Draco and all continued watching more T.V. It was still somewhat early for the adults, so they sat and talked for a while, catching up.

"Hey, do any of you guys have plans tomorrow?" Hermione asked suddenly. They shook their heads. "Great, how about an old fashioned barbecue, with everyone this time?"

"Sounds great to me, Luna?" Harry said and turned to his wife.

"Sounds good to me too," she said and nodded with a smile.

"Okay, that's settled then. We can owl people tomorrow and have a barbecue," Draco said.

"Okay, then," Harry said, "but for now, we got to get home."

"Okay, bye and thanks for coming," Hermione said and hugged both of them. Draco shook Harry's hand and kissed Luna's cheek. They waved and Disapprated from Hermione and Draco's house.

Hermione and Draco stood up and went to their bedroom. They undressed themselves and got into their comfy and warm bed. They kissed one another and fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing what an atrocious day they would have tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up first, as he usually did in his school days, and opened his eyes. He felt the warmth of the sun's rays on his back. He looked down and saw Hermione's sleeping form and smiled. He woke up like this every morning and thanked God every time. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

When he got out, he heard the unmistakable sounds of kids bounding through the halls, and if he heard correctly, they were heading straight for their room. He smirked and stood in the doorway of his bathroom and waited for the show.

He watched as the kids came in and jumped on the bed, scaring Hermione half to death. He saw her scold them and breathe heavily, and he saw the kids apologize, but didn't bother to her move. He took this moment to come into view. Hermione saw the smirk on his face.

"You knew they were going to do that, didn't you?" she accused him.

"No," he smiled innocently, "not at all." Hermione threw a pillow at him and he caught it. He got onto the bed with them and sat Indian style under the covers. Both kids sat at the end of the bed waiting for Draco to get comfortable before they could jump in between the parents.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing today?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We were going to ask if you could teach us basketball?" Nina asked hopefully. They knew about basketball as much as football, but still didn't play that either.

Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded, "Sure, why not?" she said. The kids smiled and went back downstairs to have another full-blown meal, and it was only breakfast time. Hermione laughed as she saw them eating like pigs again. Draco came around and realized what she was laughing at and chuckled himself.

"If we weren't magical, then we'd run out of food fast," he joked. Hermione nodded in agreement. They sat down and ate breakfast together. After breakfast, everyone got dressed and ready for their day.

Hermione and Draco conjured two basketball hoops, the small ones, and began teaching Nina and Justin about basketball. Tossing a football seemed like cake compared to learning how to play basketball. It took an hour to get them to throw the ball right and have them actually make a basket. Nina made the first basket and was ecstatic about it. She began giving tips to Justin as if she was an expert on it, but in reality, she only made one shot.

Finally, Justin made a shot and became excited too. Eventually, they began playing together and making more and more baskets, not realizing that their parents stopped helping them. For now, they were just making shots, but both adults planned on teaching them more about it some other time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, the barbecue became under way. Hermione and Draco had dressed in casual clothing and didn't really bother to dress Nina and Justin up considering what happened at their Anniversary. They busily made everything comfortable and began setting out snacks and drinks, although they didn't invite many people earlier that day.

People began to arrive around six. Harry, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Kyle, Kelsi, Emme, and Hermione's brothers were all there. The five kids began to play basketball again, but Kelsi and Emme already knew the sport because of their fathers and uncles. They began to teach Nina and Justin about how to play the game and pointers for shooting.

Hermione and Draco began chatting with their friends and family. They all sat and talked about random things. Draco kept himself a bit busy by doing the grilling. He didn't mind doing things the muggle way now. After all, he had been living with Hermione, outside of Hogwarts, for ten years now.

He was flipping burgers and adding hot dogs when everyone decided to get go outside for some fresh air. They had a patio with an awning and had enough chairs around a table for everyone. For a few moments, they watched the kids play basketball in the backyard, where just last night Harry and Luna were tossing a football.

After a while, the phone rang and Draco, being closest to the door, said he would get it and went inside, closing the arcadia door behind him. He casually walked over to the phone and picked it up. Hermione watched him, waiting for a reaction to see who it was. She watched as he nodded slowly with a confused expression.

For a moment, she watched as Draco had a horrified expression and saw his face turn stark white. She sat there, paralyzed, watching him tremble on the phone. She could see his knees begin to slightly wobble and him grasping the counter with white knuckles.

Then, after a moment of everything sinking in painfully slow, she watched as he, if possible, turned whiter and his eyes grew wider. His knees were now terribly shaking and his back turned to Hermione. She could hear his muffled voice yelling on the phone, but not in anger, but in fear.

Everyone by now had begun to notice Draco's behavior and appearance through the glass door. Hermione, still paralyzed, just watched, knowing this was to be horrible news. She wasn't as paralyzed she thought though. She realized she didn't move because she didn't want to know what had happened, who the person was, or what effect this would have on their lives.

Draco finally hung up the phone. He lied his head against the wall next to him, and, wishing he didn't have to, went back outside. He was still white and shaky. He thought about the phone call he had just received and noticed how fast life can change from great to horrible in just a mere minute or two.

For the first time, he looked Hermione in the eyes as soon as he opened the door open. Everyone watched him, awaiting the horrible news, for he never turned so white so fast. He saw Hermione stare at him, ready to cry, and full of concern.

She looked in his eyes and had never seen him so troubling and worried. She kept staring, waiting for him to break the silence with the news that would send their lives crashing down. Finally, he spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"I have to go to war."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How was it? Let me know, 'cause I'm still unsure about everything, like the plot. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, although they don't usually call people to tell them they have to go to war, they usually have to draft you and all…..

I would like to thank **Song Muse **for actually reading my story…I didn't really think you had the time to read it…I would also like to thank: **BabyAngelGurl**, **Irishbrunette03**, **Kattwild**, **blondejenny**, **xoKaSsIeox** and **Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel**.

P.S.: You're welcome **Franz Alexa**, it was an easy mistake that I make all the time in my stories.

K


	6. What?

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6: What?

"Y-you what?" Hermione whispered, eyes wide.

Draco gulped as if every word he was going to say would stick him like a knife, "I have to go to…America."

Everyone waited for Hermione's reaction, their breath caught in their throats and their faces tight with worry, "But why?" she whispered again, tears making their way to her eyes.

Now, all's attention was on Draco, for they wanted to know the answer too. "I was born there," he spoke simply and monotonously.

"Did you know you were born there?" Hermione asked a little louder. He shook his head. "Excuse us," Hermione said as she stood up slowly and walked towards Draco. He pushed the door open more and let her in, then closing it behind them. Hermione kept walking to their room, without a glance back. She wasn't mad, not at all, but she was definitely terrified.

They entered their room and closed the door behind them. Hermione let the tears flow silently and she closed her eyes, "How long?"

"How long for what?" Draco's voice was breaking.

She sniffed, "How long…before you have to leave?"

"Five days," he stated melancholy. Hermione sobbed lightly and sat down. Draco walked over to her and sat next to her. He pulled her in his arms and she began crying hard, not sobbing, just crying.

"Why is this happening?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied calmly, growing into his old Malfoy self; not showing his emotions. Inside, he was dying. The last thing he wanted was to leave his home, go to war, and possibly never see his family or friends again.

Hermione pulled away and stood up abruptly. "This isn't fair," she said dangerously low. Draco recalled the last time she used that voice; when she told her brothers to accept them as husband and wife because she loved him and wasn't going to leave him for anything.

"I know," he was breaking slowly.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" she shouted, not directly at him, just at the world in general. Her tears were now tears of anger and hate instead of pain and sadness. He stood up, looking at her.

"I know," he repeated.

"'I know'? That's all you can say?" She asked her voice low again.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Hermione? Because I'm not that thrilled about it either! You think I want to leave you, Justin, Nina, and all our friends! You think I want to leave the loves of my life and my home, only to not know if I'll be seeing them again!" he yelled. Hermione cried harder, still silently.

"No, I'm just-" she stuttered.

"You're just what?" he asked furiously calm.

"I'M JUST SCARED, DRACO!" she burst. "I'm scared you'll never return, I'm scared for Justin and Nina, I'm scared for YOU!" She shouted every word.

Draco softened. He knew she was scared, and so was he. He didn't mean to get mad at her, it was just because he's, well, scared. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. She clutched to him for dear life.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Me too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the while, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Kyle, Kelsi, Emme, Danny, Ryan, and Greg all waited quietly outside in the backyard as the news painfully sunk in. When they weren't avoiding each other's gazes, they thought about the situation at hand.

"What's going to happen?" Blaise asked in general with a deep, unwavering voice. Draco was his best friend, practically his brother. He was most affected by this, second to Hermione, Justin, and Nina. Blaise's eyes widened.

What about Justin and Nina? His gaze followed over to them and they were still playing with the basketball, but he could tell that Kelsi sensed something was wrong and tried to keep the kids busy.

"How are they going to tell them?" Ginny asked in to no one in particular while staring at Justin and Nina, her voice very unlike her own. She let a tear fall and Blaise pulled her into a hug.

"How's Hermione going to deal with this?" Danny asked aloud, but more to himself. He loved Hermione very much, as well as her other brothers. They knew Hermione was still fragile from her childhood. Although it wasn't bad, her childhood wasn't the happiest, but it was all in her mind; the way she thought of herself, how she acted, how she thought, etc. Hermione wasn't one of the happiest kids in her childhood, she was, in fact, a very depressed child, but no one could figure out why. Her brothers had hoped to God that something like this wouldn't happen.

Harry was thinking along the same lines of her brothers. He knew about Hermione's fragileness, and he also had hoped nothing like this would happen, but to everyone's dismay, something did happen.

Hermione and Draco were seen walking towards the arcadia door slowly. They're hands were locked as Hermione's breath caught in her throat when Draco pushed open the door. Everyone's eyes snapped up to look at them, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Do you want all of us to go?" Harry asked with his voice showing confusion and unhappiness. Hermione shook her head.

"No, any questions that you want answered, ask now," Hermione said, looking at everyone.

They nodded and Ginny asked the million-dollar question, "How long?"

"Five days," Draco said.

They nodded, but now Blaise asked the billion-dollar question. He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes, "How are you going to tell them?"

No one needed to ask who he was talking about. "We'll tell Justin and Nina tomorrow morning, I guess…there's no point in hiding it," Hermione said.

They nodded in agreement. Harry now asked the trillion-dollar question (last one with the money taking questions) "What are you going to do?"

Hermione answered, "Use our time together to its fullest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others sportingly agreed to tell their children when they get home tonight to spare Hermione and Draco more pain of telling more loved ones of their 'oh so wonderful' news. No one really spoke, for they were in deep thought. Eventually, they all decided to leave and let Draco and Hermione talk more about their…er…situation.

However, both just went bed that night with a simple, yet passionate, kiss that lead to nothing more. They had bade their children goodnight and tucked them in their rooms.

In the middle of the night, Draco woke up from an uneasy sleep. He found it very hard to get comfortable. He tried switching positions, but nothing helped, so he decided to do a very parent-like thing. Look in on the kids.

He made his way across the house and into the kids' bedroom. He opened the door soundlessly and just stood there, staring at two of the three loves of his life. He had no idea how long he stood there, but when one of the kids stirred, he didn't move.

He watched as Nina's eyes opened slightly, only opening wider as to wonder why he was watching her and Justin. She looked up at him and he stared back at her with a pained expression. Nina had to ask.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

Draco played dumb, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Dad, we saw you all. We just didn't want to butt in 'cause we knew you wouldn't tell us," she said truthfully. Draco sat next to her on her bed.

Draco sighed, but didn't speak. Nina thought her fears were confirmed, but asked anyways.

"Are you and Mum getting a divorce?" she quavered. Draco's head snapped up and looked at her.

He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, "No, of course not, I love your mother with all my heart, as well as you and Justin."

Nina sighed happily, but realized there was still something going on, "Then what happened?" she asked.

He didn't want to tell her without Hermione, but had to say something and wasn't going to lie about it, "I have to go away for a little while, baby."

"Where? How long?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know where or how long, but I assure you I will be back," he said and added 'I hope' silently in his mind.

"I don't want you to leave," Nina whined, she was starting to cry while getting to the point of how she felt.

"Don't worry, I'll write from where I am, okay? You'll find out more tomorrow, I promise," he kissed her head gently, ending their conversation before Nina had a chance to object. He put her back on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead again, only to realize Justin was awake too. Justin looked as though he was about to cry too, and Draco assumed he'd heard every word.

"When and why are you leaving?" Justin asked sternly, but more out of fear than anger.

"I'm leaving in several days and, as you heard, you'll find out more tomorrow," Draco said, grimacing at the fact he had to leave them in less than a full week.

Justin just nodded and, being older than Nina, knew that his father had told a boldfaced lie to Nina, without realizing it. Draco had told Nina that he would be back and Justin could tell that he wasn't sure about that because Justin could tell when Draco added silent thoughts to what he says. Draco always had an almost indistinguishable, kind of spacey, look when he adds silent thoughts for a mere second before it went away. Something that Justin took note of a long time ago, but never told Nina.

That night, the entire family had an uneasy sleep, but only Hermione slept through the night, although she did mutter incoherently in her sleep about Draco leaving her and the world being unfair.

All awoke the next morning feeling quite tired from lack of sleep, but having the same genetics, they all decided to go to breakfast and give up on trying to fall back asleep. Draco was the first one up and him moving around woke Hermione up. Hermione had begun making breakfast when Justin dragged Nina down to the table, looking at her questionably.

"What?" she asked, noticing their expressions.

"Dad told us some stuff last night," Justin said quietly. Hermione dropped the spatula she was using to make eggs, making an unexpected _clank _in the room. She turned around.

"What did he tell you?" she asked carefully.

"Just that he was leaving and he wasn't sure where he was going or when he would be back and that he would write from where he is," Nina said with much confusion.

"We'll talk when your father comes down," Hermione said hurriedly, knowing they were expecting an explanation, and they were to get one soon.

Silence.

"Good morning," Draco said, putting a fake smile on. Hermione didn't acknowledge him, she was too preoccupied on being nervous about the conversation about to take place. He took note of this and kissed her lightly, bringing a _bit _of confidence into her.

"What is going on?" Justin asked, getting straight to the point. Both kids were actually extremely mature for their ages when it came to family problems. This is something Hermione and Draco were well aware of and knowingly decided to not hold back.

"I'm going to war," Draco said bluntly.

A few seconds of 'what the hell' looks from their kids before they spoke, "What!" Justin and Nina screeched in horror. They knew he was going away, but they had no idea that he was going to be putting his neck on the line.

"I got the call last night. They told me that I'm a natural born citizen of the United States of America and they've drafted me," Draco explained with every word he wished wasn't true. He could barely look at his children.

"But why you?" Nina asked helplessly.

"I wish I knew," Draco said.

"But this isn't fair!" Justin yelled furiously. He was closer to his father than Nina. He was his row model, his idol, how could they take him away from them?

"I know," said Draco, "but if I don't go, I'll go to prison."

"I know," Justin repeated Draco. Nina began crying once more.

"When are you leaving?" Justin asked with his eyes closed, holding back tears.

"September 2."

"Four days!" Nina and Justin asked, their heads snapping up.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes and repeated, "Four days." He looked as though it was finally sinking in.

All the while, Hermione hadn't turned around. She had her hands gripping the side of the counter with white knuckles, much like Draco did last night. She was thankful she didn't have to divulge this information with Draco. She knew she should have helped with telling them, but she couldn't do it. She was having the trouble accepting the truth with herself, let alone her own flesh in blood.

Justin stood up abruptly and left through the arcadia door. Draco, nor Hermione, had any intentions of stopping him. He always went to his 'secret spot' when he was furious or saddened. In this case, he was both.

He walked a few blocks and up a hill. It was still early morning and he sat under a tree on top of the hill. He sighed and watched the sun rise a little more, reflecting the opposite of his mood. He thought about how in just a few moments, his life had crashed down on him, his sister, and his mother. His mother…._How is she taking this? She loves Dad more than me and Nina combined _he thought worriedly. _No wonder she didn't help explain…_he realized that she didn't say a word; she didn't even look their way.

Usually, a child would get mad at their mother for what Hermione did; she practically ignored them, but Justin knew exactly why she didn't say a word, didn't even try to comfort them, she was almost dying inside.

"I'd give anything to stay with you guys, you know," came a voice behind Justin, who didn't even need to turn around nor flinch. He had expected his father to come at any second, he always did.

"I know," Justin said. Draco sat next to Justin under the tree.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Draco said, "she's still a bit rattled by this."

"I know," Justin paused, "you remember when you told me and Nina about that time you were in a coma for a month?"

"Yeah," Draco said, dragging it out inquisitively.

"You were in a coma for a _month _and Mum would have died if you were still in it for another," Justin paused again, "We have no idea how long you're going to be gone or even if you'll be coming home." Justin was talking in an unwavering, emotionless tone.

Draco nodded and, although he was caught off guard, he had been thinking about that too, "I know, I don't know what to do about her."

"If we lose her, we'll go to an orphanage," Justin said. Draco was amazed that his son was just coming out with everything so bluntly.

"I'll have everyone watch her carefully, and _IF _anything happens to your mother, you'll go with your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Blaise, and Kyle," Draco said eloquently. Justin just nodded casually.

"Okay."

"Tell me, what's going through your mind right now?" Draco asked suddenly remembering the unforgettable memory of Hermione being raped and how she shrugged it off until she finally blew a gasket on Ron.

"I don't know," Justin said truthfully. Justin felt like his world was crashing down him, putting so much pressure on him, making it hard to think straight.

Draco just pulled Justin into his lap, no matter how old Justin was, he would never stop his father from doing this. It was the kind of thing you treasure with your parents, well, until you're eighteen, then you get a little heavy for your parents laps.

"I love you, Justin, and your sister and your mother," Draco said forcefully, "I would do anything to stay here, but it's not worth going to prison for. I WILL return, Justin."

Justin just stared at him, waiting for that quick spacey look that meant he wasn't really sure, but it never came. Justin actually smiled and threw himself onto his father. Draco clung to his son for a few moments.

When they pulled away, they wordlessly agreed to go home to comfort the girls. Justin would help Nina and Draco would help Hermione. They made their way home and Nina was sitting quietly in Hermione's arms in an armchair in the living room. Apparently, they had been discussing things just like Draco and Justin.

"Hi," Draco said lamely to them. Hermione looked at Nina in the eyes and Nina nodded. The little curly-haired brunette rolled slowly off her mother's knees and went to Justin. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He got the point and followed without an objection.

"Hey," she said back. They stood their, embarrassed for no reason. She looked in his eyes and sighed. She walked to him and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and she started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," Draco said comfortingly, "don't cry."

"I don't want you to go," she said, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to go either, but you know that I would never leave you, Justin, or Nina willingly," he reassured. She nodded.

"I know, but still…" she said and pulled away to look at him in the eyes, the same ones she fell in love with eleven years ago.

"Look, there's something I need to talk to you about," he said and led her to the couch. She sat cradled in his arms again and waited for him to start speaking.

"Justin brought up something that I think you should be careful to watch out for," he hesitated, "remember our last year at Christmas?" she nodded and guessed where this conversation was going.

"Well, I want you to watch out for yourself," he said, "you have to be careful to not let that happen again, please? I won't sugar coat this, but I have no clue how long I'll be gone and you nearly died waiting for me to wake-up that month and you _would _have died in another month, possibly two."

She nodded shamefully, "I know, and I'll try."

"I don't want you to try, I want you to _do _this for me."

"Okay," she whispered. He nodded and pulled her into a kiss, a the-world-is-ending kiss, but it wasn't the world, just their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Justin?" Nina said when they were in their room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I just want to tell that…I love you and whatever happens to this family, I'll stay next to your side," she stated nervously, but proudly.

He stood up and walked over to his sister, "Same here." They hugged each other briefly.

"Thanks," Nina said without hesitation.

"You're welcome, but we need to watch out for someone else other than each other," Justin said. Nina looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

He looked Nina straight in the eyes, "Our Mum."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, let me know what you think because I haven't really gotten many reviews since I started, but I thank those who have reviewed and I'm grateful for you guys. **Irishbrunette03**, I sent you an email so check that, its regarding your review and write back please, thanks.

K


	7. Off to Hogwarts

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: Off to Hogwarts

It was now August 31st, the day before Kelsi left for Hogwarts. Hermione's family had heard of Draco's call to America from Hermione's brothers. They were deeply concerned for Hermione, Draco, Justin and Nina as well, but they never brought it up when they visited more for the next few days.

Kelsi had been staying the night on August 31st because her family wanted her to spend time with Justin and Nina before Draco left and before she left for Hogwarts. So, Kelsi's family had said good-bye on the 31st and let Hermione and Draco take her to the Hogwarts Express (Hermione's family has been there before and, frankly, they didn't like going through a "solid" wall).

"I need you guys to watch over Hermione," Draco said to Blaise and Ginny. Draco had asked Hermione if she wanted to take the kids over to Diagon Alley one more time before Kelsi left. Hermione was going to object and say that he come too, but Draco told her he needed to return something to Blaise.

"Watch over her as in…?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"As in make sure she eats and takes care of herself," Draco said.

"You don't want a repeat of seventh year, do you?" Blaise said as more of a statement than a question. Draco nodded.

"We already talked about this one, mate," Blaise said, "we decided that we could just have her over here as much as we could, and in that time we could make sure she eats and keep an eye on how she looks."

"Good idea," Draco said while rubbing his eyes. He was already getting a headache about everything going on.

"And I was thinking," Ginny added, "I could convince her to take some days off work when she could and we could sort of have…a girls day off." She paused to find the right words.

"I'm sure she would like that," Draco told her with a small smile. She nodded her thanks.

"Alright, I have to go," Draco stood up, "I told her I would meet her at Diagon Alley in a little while."

"Okay, you're coming by before…you leave, right?" Blaise asked with hope and hurt in is voice.

"Yeah," Draco nodded numbly. He didn't want to think about leaving.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, then," Ginny kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I'll watch them both." Draco knew she referred to Hermione _and_ Blaise. It was true, he had been worrying about Blaise too, but the greater amount of his worries still went to Hermione and his kids.

He nodded and left to Diagon Alley via floo. He appeared in Flourish and Blotts, where he thought Hermione would be with the three kids. And he was right, there Hermione was sitting by a table with the kids looking around the store. But, Draco noticed, something was wrong. Hermione's eyes weren't flying left to right, they were just staring at the same spot on the page, and the three kids were walking side by side, but they, too, looked as though they were staring at the same spots.

"Hermione?" Draco asked to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled a smile that never made it past her cheeks. He smiled back and sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Uh…" she thought for a moment, "I have no idea." She looked at the cover and discovered she was 'reading' a novel by an author she had never heard of. She just put it down, giving up on trying to focus on the book. She walked over and sat on Draco's lap. He put his arms around her and just held her.

"Hi, Dad," came Justin and Nina's voices together next to them. Hermione and Draco looked up at them.

"Hey, you guys," Draco smiled warmly at all three of them, "did you find anything else you needed?" he asked Kelsi. She shook her head.

"I don't think I need anything else," she said.

"You guys ready to go home, then?" Hermione asked. They nodded their heads and left for home via floo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have all your stuff ready, Kelsi?" Hermione asked later that night. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm so excited, I can't wait until tomorrow," she said, but if she was excited, why didn't it show? Hermione didn't ask though.

"Well, your train leaves at-"

"Eleven," Kelsi cut her off. Hermione slightly nodded and told her dinner was ready. They had pizza and wings, Justin and Nina's favorite. Dinner was mostly eaten in silence, until Kelsi spoke.

"Can we please make the best of the time we have?" she asked exasperatedly while looking at Draco and Hermione. Both parents looked at each other sheepishly and Hermione sighed.

"You're right, this hasn't been much fun, has it?" Hermione asked and instead of just Kelsi shaking her head, both Nina and Justin joined in.

Hermione looked at her watch, "It's still early," she said more to herself. "Come on, I've got a surprise for all of you."

Everyone finished eating and followed Hermione to the fireplace. She told them to floo to Kelsi's house and wait for everyone there. One by one they all flooed to the house and waited to see where they were going.

"Don't worry, you'll see," she lead them outside and told them to get into the car and they were to go somewhere to have fun. They all obeyed while muttering something about stupid surprises. Hermione drove for about ten minutes when they arrived at the destination she planned on taking them too. She smiled to herself at the thought of this great idea.

"Welcome to the Town Carnival," she said happily. They'd been there before, but not at night. The lights were coming off every ride and small shop. It didn't even look like the carnival they had gone to last month, but it was. A lot of the light was coming off the Ferris Wheel, which definitely looked much taller than it had before.

"Can we go on the roller coaster, Mum? Please," Justin asked. Hermione thought for a moment.

"I'll buy you guys wristbands and we'll meet at the front in…" she looked at her watch, "two hours."

"Yes," all three voices rang. Hermione bought the wristbands, put it on their wrists, and let them go off.

"This was a great idea," Draco said in Hermione's ear.

"Thank you," she said. He kissed her sweetly and they continued walking, looking at the sites and riding some rides. Draco even got Hermione a small bear in a game where you had to make a quarter land on a flat top.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, they met at the front of the place. The kids had begged to stay, but Hermione had warned them they had to wake up somewhat early tomorrow to take Kelsi to the Hogwarts Express.

"I promise we'll wake up tomorrow," Kelsi said, "and if I'm _that_ tired than I can sleep on the train and they can sleep when they get home."

Hermione thought for a moment and looked at Draco. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled as if he said 'let them have fun, until we wake them tomorrow'. She smiled back and told them they were to meet back in an hour.

"Okay, we'll be back," Justin said and they ran off towards a haunted house. Hermione looked back at Draco and leaned on him.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun waking them up tomorrow," he said. She laughed a bit and they decided to get something to eat.

One hour later, after some Ferris Wheels, roller-coasters, mazes, and a spinning spaceship, everyone met up at the front and began to leave. Once they were home, the three pre-teens fell asleep immediately from exhaustion of running around the entire carnival, riding at least every ride twice.

However, Hermione and Draco stayed up a little longer. For the first time in three or four days, they talked as they had for the first ten years of their marriage. They talked about the exact thing Hermione was avoiding; Draco leaving for war.

"What if you…uh…" Hermione didn't really want to finish her sentence.

Draco closed his eyes, "Die?" She nodded. "I told Justin if something happened to you, he and Nina would go to Ginny and Blaise's, but…if I die-in which I'm damn sure I won't-but IF I die, you need to take care of our children. They NEED their mother," he told her.

"I know they need me, but I need _you _just as much," she was near tears again. They were sitting cross-legged on the living room floor. He grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"I know, and I need you too, but they can't afford to lose both of their parents, IF something happens to BOTH of us, which I doubt," he added seriously. She nodded.

"Look, there is a one out of a million chance for me die…I will make sure that I return, alright?" he said. She nodded once more.

"Okay…did you tell your work?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they understand what's going on," he reassured.

"Alright, we can talk more tomorrow? I'm really tired right now." she asked. He nodded and stood up, pulling her up with him. They slowly walked to the bedroom and fell into another uneasy sleep. Hermione, although, slept a little more soundly with the bear on her night table that Draco had won for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Hermione shouted. Groans of 'no' came from around the room.

"Uh, uh, uh," she teased, "remember our deal last night." More groans came before they actually tried to sit up.

"Fine, come on guys," Justin said. Kelsi took a shower to try to wake herself up while Justin and Nina ate breakfast. Then Nina went to take a shower while Kelsi ate breakfast and Justin sat with Draco.

Justin was sitting outside on the patio when Draco came out. He closed the door behind him before taking a seat next to his son. Apparently, Justin was thinking deeply, for he did not notice anyone next to him or in the presence of himself.

"Hellooo?" Draco called, waving his hand in front of Justin's face. Justin blinked.

"Need something?" he asked casually, not even looking to see who he was talking to. Draco noticed Justin had been acting more…strange since Draco had gotten the call, but even Draco can't deny that his son has been acting more strange instead of sad. _Curse Malfoys for being able to hide their emotions _Draco found himself thinking.

"No, just wanted to see what you were up to," Draco said. Justin finally looked at him. _Even with his mother's eyes he can hide his emotions _Draco thought.

"Nothing, just sitting around," Justin said.

"Care to give me your thoughts?"

"On what?"

"What you're thinking about right now," Draco said.

"Nothing…nothing at all," Justin looked up at his father and smiled. Draco smiled back, but wondered what the hell could make his son so…different. He knew that the…situation at hand would have an affect on everyone, but it was affecting Justin differently then everyone else. Everyone's spirits dropped more, but they tried to at least make the best of the time before September 2nd. Justin just pulled himself away from all the others and spent his time alone. He always had a mystified look on his face, a kind of far away look.

"Well, I talked to your Aunt and Uncle yesterday," Draco said. Justin nodded his head.

Draco continued, "I talked them about your Mum and they said they had that taken care of."

"How?" Justin asked with curiosity now.

"They're going to invite you guys over more and your Aunt Ginny is going to take her out for a 'girls day out'," he said. Justin nodded.

"Will Nina and I be staying with them when they do that or when Mum goes to work?" Justin wondered.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, you guys can stay with Kyle."

Justin nodded again. "Alright." He looked behind him and saw Nina in the kitchen. "I'm going to get a shower now," he said and waited for Draco's nod before leaving the patio. Draco sat outside for a few more minutes, contemplating Justin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Draco's puzzlement that had never left him about Justin, he and the rest of his relatives left for King's Cross in a car. Although Hermione knew the spell to make more room in the car, there was only three kids that could fit perfectly in the back.

"Blaise and Ginny sent an owl this morning," Hermione said, "they're going to meet us there to show Kyle the Hogwarts Express and give him a chance to say good-bye to Kelsi."

"Alright," Draco said, barely taking in a word she said. Hermione looked back at the kids with a puzzling look. They shrugged their shoulders.

"They also said they'll be flying to the station in a spaceship full of aliens that gave them cookies and brownies along with quaffles and a clone of Dumbledore," she said, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Sounds fun," he said. The whole car burst out laughing. Draco looked around to see what everyone else was laughing at.

"What?" he asked, seeing that they were laughing at him. Hermione repeated what she had said and started laughing once more.

"Oh, that does sound like fun," he said sarcastically before joining in on the laughter. Draco thanked God for Hermione driving right now other than him, just in case he spaced out and crashed.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him.

Draco looked round at Justin before replying, "Nothing."

"Obviously you were thinking about something, otherwise you would've protested about having another Dumbledore," she said half-jokingly. He was glad to see that Hermione was a little more happier than before today. He guessed it was because of Kelsi going to Hogwarts.

"We're here," came Hermione's voice, shaking Draco out of his thoughts. They put Kelsi's things on a trolley and lead her to the wall between platforms nine and ten. She looked at them funnily, but Hermione just smiled.

"Just walk through the wall," Hermione instructed. Kelsi didn't move. Hermione sighed and went towards the wall and looked around, making sure no muggles were looking. She put her arm inside the wall to show Kelsi that she wouldn't run straight into it, but through it.

"Alright, I'll try," Kelsi said nervously before looking around to make sure no one was looking. Then, she went head on into the wall, expecting to hit solid, but when she didn't hit anything, she opened her eyes. She squeaked with happiness as she saw the smoke accumulating above the train. She looked around and saw many more kids around her age and older.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Draco asked her. She jumped slightly at his voice, forgetting they were with her.

"Yeah, it is," said Nina. Kelsi nodded her agreement.

"Come on, I'll help you with your trunk," said Hermione. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The trunk began to rise with Hermione's wand and she walked over to the train door.

"Okay, promise you'll write the second you get there?" Justin asked. Kelsi nodded.

"Of course," she said and hugged all four of her relatives before going on the train. She stood at the entrance and Hermione levitated her trunk up above the stairs and told Kelsi to take it to her compartment. Kelsi nodded. She didn't have to walk far to find one that was empty, for the train wasn't due to leave for another five minutes and most kids were still saying good-bye to their families.

Kelsi put her trunk into her compartment and opened the window. She leaned out and yelled for them to come over to her. They walked to her window and said more good-byes.

"We'll miss you, Kelsi," said Nina, "and don't forget, you said you would tell us all about Hogwarts during your break."

"How could I forget?" Kelsi smiled.

"Don't forget to have fun," Hermione said. Kelsi nodded.

"I won't." The train began to whistle and kids began to clamber on.

"Alright, go on inside, we'll see you on your break," said Hermione. Kelsi nodded and said good-bye one more time, and waved as the train began moving. She waved until they were no long in sight and she closed the window. She sat down and watched trees and open land fly by in the window.

"Excuse me, may we join you?" Kelsi looked to the compartment door. There was two slim, tall figures standing at the compartment door. From the looks of them, they were fraternal twins; a boy and a girl. The girl had long, sleek black hair and the boy had spiked black hair. Both of them had perfect smiles and were almost the exact same height.

"Sure, go ahead," Kelsi said and gestured toward the seats around her. They sat down in front of her.

"First year?" asked the girl. Kelsi nodded. "Us too." She pointed her thumb at herself and the boy next to her.

"Fraternal twins," said the boy. "I'm Jake and my sister is Jenny."

"Kelsi," said Kelsi while holding out her hand to shake hands. They shook hers and said they were Vietnamese.

"That's cool. I've never met anyone from Vietnam before," she said.

"Well, now you have," they chorused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, just to tell you now, there really won't be much of Kelsi in the story. The ending was just there because of what the chapter was about. Also, I won't be doing much of Draco in the war because I have no idea what its like, but I'll be doing bits and pieces of him there. Thank you to all of you that reviewed, it means a lot and **checkered squares, **I am an American, I live in Arizona (I've always thought the accent of an aussie was really cool, lol)

P.S. I won't be able to update until next weekend because I have softball try-outs...wish me good luck! And I would like to recommend a new story that just started today, Never Had a Dream Come True. It's DracoHermione.

K


	8. Goodbye

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8: Good-bye

Draco woke up early on the morning of September 2nd. As soon as his eyes opened, he smelled the loving scent of wife's beautiful hair. He sighed. Last night could possibly be the last night he made sweet love(sorry, but still embarrassed about sex scenes cuz of my best friend) to her, but he didn't dwell long. He realized Hermione had woken up too and was looking straight into his eyes. He smiled reassuringly, but she didn't reciprocate it. She just kept looking at him, as if she looked away he would disappear. She pulled his arm tighter around her and just sat there, wishing the dreadful moment wouldn't come, although she knew it did.

He sighed, "I love you."

Her throat closed up as she felt the usual sting in her nose, but refused to let the tears fall. Instead of answering him, she turned towards him and threw herself onto him. Those tears she didn't want to fall began to stream down her face. Her action made them fall back onto the bed, with his back to the blankets and her on top of him. He sighed again, and stared straight at the ceiling, hoping that the tears in his eyes wouldn't fall either. He didn't want to make this more painful than he had to.

"I love you too," she said hoarsely. He pulled her tighter to him, not wanting to let go, but at that moment, both kids walked in slowly. Usually, they would come in and jump on their beds to greet them, but this morning they were mere shadows lurking in the background. Truthfully, they didn't want to interrupt their parents' moment. They knew it was hard on their mother and they respected that, but Draco didn't want them to sit there and 'wait their turn' to see him.

Gently, Draco pulled Hermione off him and set her in his lap gracefully. Hermione want to protest, but she hadn't seen her children until now and she quickly gestured for them to come onto the bed. Hermione still had tears in her eyes when Justin went to hug her and Nina went to Draco. Hermione thought that both kids would've went straight for their father, but nope, Justin went for her and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"You'll always have us, Mum," he reassured in a whisper, "nothing will change that and Dad will always be with us, whether his physical self is in America or with us."

Hermione pulled her son away and rested her hands on his shoulders. She gave him a questionable, thankful, and yet, worried look. He just smiled and nodded before going to Draco, and Nina came for her. Hermione was baffled by her son's words, but nonetheless was very glad he had said them to her.

"How are you guys holdin' up?" Draco asked when Justin pulled away. Justin just mumbled something that sounded like 'we're alive, aren't we?'.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. Justin just put on a small, fake smile and shook his head.

"Fine," he said. Hermione and Draco just nodded, knowing perfectly well what he said and his unnatural smile, but decided to let it be.

After an eternal moments' pause, Draco spoke, "What do you guys want to do today?" No one answered, until Justin spoke up.

"When are you leaving?" he asked with his usual bluntly attitude, but with no emotion whatsoever, including sadness or rudeness.

"Not till tonight," he told them. They just nodded and went back to an uncomfortable silence. Draco didn't exactly plan everything to go this way today, but then again he didn't really plan to be all that happy either.

"Come on, let's just make the best of what we got here," he said.

"Alright," Hermione sighed. "Come on, I'll make breakfast." And with that, they walked sulkily down to the kitchen. Hermione tried to visibly lighten up the mood, but of course being her kids, they knew what she was trying to do, and although they appreciated her attempt, they just didn't want to be happy at the moment.

"What do you say we watch a movie today, just the four of us, for old times' sake?" she asked hopefully. They nodded numbly and began to eat some cereal and toast. Draco watched them all silently before he decided to go up to his room for a minute. He told them he would be right back and walked quickly back to his and Hermione's room.

Draco hurriedly made his way to his side of the closet they shared. He pulled out two mysterious looking, rectangular shaped papers. He looked at them intently, not wanting to have to give them to his children. Each paper he held was stiff, for they were letters in cardboard-like envelopes. He kept looking at them.

_**To Justin **_

_**From Dad **_

_**With all the love in the world for the world's greatest Son**_

He sighed, hoping this would explain away any fear or sadness his son has, subconsciously knowing that it wouldn't do much but comfort him right now. He sighed again when he looked at the card under his son's; his daughter's.

**_To Nina_**

_** From Dad**_

_**You are the best daughter in the world and I love you so much**_

He had personally hoped that he could come up with something better to explain how much he loved his own children, even though they knew how much he did, he still wanted to put it on paper. Although, what the envelopes say is still very true.

He descended the stairs and hurriedly went to their room. He placed the cards on the correct owner's pillow before going back to the kitchen to rejoin his family, something he planned on doing in the future someday after today. He sat back down at the table between his two sullen children.

"Come on, we'll watch a movie and then play some football," he told them. They gave a small smile and nodded before heading towards the living room. He sighed and dropped his head in his hands on the table for a few seconds before lifting it back up.

When he opened his eyes, they went straight into loveable brown ones, or they used to be loveable. Now, they were just empty and hollow, staring at him intently before smiling a bit. He smiled back at her and leaned across the table to kiss her ever so lightly, yet, very effective. He pulled away slowly but stayed leaning across the table. He stared into her eyes and smiled again as he saw some spark go back into them, unfortunately _some _being the operative word here. Her smiled widened a very small amount before she plunged back into his lips with her own. She never wanted to go a day without a kiss like this, but she would eventually have to, like tomorrow for instance, when he wouldn't be there to give it to her.

She pulled away at this thought and began to stare into his eyes again. Draco knew exactly why she pulled away, for he was thinking it too. He kissed her lightly one more time and stood up, as did she. He grabbed her hand and delicately laced his fingers with her own and they headed towards the living room.

They walked in and saw both kids curled up together on the smaller sofa. They looked at one another before deciding to lay down on the bigger sofa. Draco lay down first and Hermione got on top of him, lying her head on his chest. With a wave of his wand, Draco conjured bowls of popcorn, as there is no movie to be watched without it, and some soda for all them. Then, simultaneously, Hermione flicked her wand and they were draped in darkness, every light shunned out except for the TV. Neither of the four spoke a word before or during the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the movie ended, Hermione and Draco weren't surprised to see that both of the kids had fallen asleep, they assumed they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before considering the day's events that were to take place. They really weren't sure whether to wake them or not, for they knew their children would be upset if they let them sleep, which took away their time they had left to spend with their father before he was to leave.

"I think we should wake them," Draco whispered. Hermione just nodded and stood up. He stood up after her and they walked stealthily over to their children before slightly rubbing their arms to wake them up. Justin awoke abruptly.

"Did Dad leave yet?" he asked quickly, with sleep still apparent in his eyes.

"No, I'm here, Jay (nickname)," Draco said comfortingly and Justin visibly relaxed and leaned into the couch once more, not falling asleep this time. Nina stirred lightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"How long have we been asleep?" she asked, suddenly alarmed, thinking about how much time they had to left to spend with Draco, and noticing the darkness, which she had forgotten was a spell.

"The movie just ended, that's all," this time Hermione said comfortingly. Nina sighed in relief and plopped back down onto the couch, not falling asleep either. Hermione and Draco watched them, concern filling their every thought.

"Come on, you guys, go get dressed," Hermione told them. They groaned in protest, but Hermione just told them to do it because they had stuff to do today. They reluctantly went into their rooms, silently thinking about the night's occurrences that were sure to come, and not once looking over to their beds that were holding a letter for each of them.

"Are the letters on the bed?" Hermione asked, not even looking at him, but all the while knowing what he was thinking.

"How did you know about them?" he asked, his voice monotone. He figured she would find out some way or another.

"We _do _share a closet, you know," she said with a hint of smile on her face. "I found them in their one day, but I didn't read them."

"I know they'll tell you or give you the letters anyway, I just kept forgetting to tell you about them," he said truthfully. She just nodded.

"It's alright, the letters were for them, not for me." She smiled comfortingly still. He just nodded to her before standing up again. He turned towards her and pulled her close to him and into another kiss, much like the one they had four days ago; the-world-is-ending kiss. He didn't pull away and neither did she.

The kiss became more passionate when Draco slid his tongue across her top lip, in which she granted his access to her mouth. Both had sudden déjà vu, but not from a memory but a feeling. It felt as though this had been one of their first kisses together, like they hadn't kissed each other over the past ten years, and yet, they had kissed each other many times everyday before, just like this.

They pulled apart at the sudden feeling, both knowing the other had felt it too by the confused happiness in each other's eyes, but the feeling went as fast as it came because the small children had come into the living room just as they had pulled apart.

"What time is it?" Justin asked. Hermione looked at the clock above the TV.

"Quarter past one," she read. Justin nodded in return. No one really spoke, but they didn't really need to. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it could've been a little less tension-full and happier under different circumstances. All of the sudden, Nina was crying. Not sobbing, just crying. She walked over to Draco and swung her arms around his waist.

Hermione let the tears fall freely too. She looked at her daughter and watched as Draco picked Nina up and held her in his arms, considering she was still a bit small. She looked over to Justin and was quite surprised that he wasn't crying. But on his face, was the worst sadness she had ever seen. His eyes were almost pure black instead of the usual light brown, and he had bags under his eyes.

Hermione walked over to him and sat down next to him. She put her arms on him and pulled him into her embrace. It was then, he began to cry. He squeezed him mum for dear life, as if she was going to be taken away too.

Draco watched that little scene between son and mother as she tried to comfort his only daughter. He sat down next to them and Justin moved over to him. Both kids were hanging onto Draco, refusing to let him go. No words were spoken, but they just sat there, in each other's presence. Hermione had moved to the edge of the couch to lean on the arm rest. She was crying too but just watched as the rest of her family sat on the other side.

Draco cursed the living daylights out of America in his mind, but he set down his children reluctantly, and to his surprise they didn't object. He set them down gently and looked them in the eyes before moving over to Hermione. Held his hand for her to grab and she took it. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him as well. She sobbed into his chest while both kids watched their father begin to cry himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crying family had sat there an hour before they started to calm down. They had just put in another movie and sat around one another on the couch, just wanting to be near one another. Still, no words were spoken, except Hermione asking them if they wanted to watch another movie.

They had just nodded and sat down around Draco. Nina and Justin on side, while the other side was reserved for Hermione. No one had fallen asleep this time either, nor had they really watched much of the movie. The whole movie, they just treasured there last hours together as best as they could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride to the airport went in silence, much to Draco and Hermione's dismay. The ride wasn't long, but the silence was too loud for anyone to stand. Finally, Draco uneasily broke the silence.

"You guys going to watch out for my letters?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but trying to spark up conversation.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Both younger voices rang simultaneously. Unfortunately, no one could really think of a way to make a conversation go so, once again, they sat in silence. Everyone got out slowly upon arriving at the airport. Both kids had their hands hanging in their pockets, watching their feet walk in front of them. Draco stopped walking until his children caught up with him and he grabbed both of their arms and held them tightly all the way to the entrance of his flight.

Draco grimaced at the entrance to the airplane he was to leave in. This plane was taking him away from his family to a place of death and little hope of survival. He sighed and turned back to his family. He knelt down in front of his children.

"You know I love you guys, right?" They nodded. "You know I'm coming back, right?" They nodded again. "You know you have to look after your mother, right?" They nodded once more. Hermione had currently went to put his bags in luggage, considering Draco had never been there before.

"Alright, come here." He opened his arms and they rushed to him. He pulled them close to him, fighting the urge to cry once more. Hermione walked slower over to her family as she saw them hugging good-bye. She didn't want to break up the moment. Well, technically, she didn't want this moment to happen, but since it did, she didn't want to interrupt it. Nevertheless, she reached them and Draco let go of his kids and leant up to Hermione.

She hugged him for dear life itself. She didn't want to fight the urge to cry, so the tears came flowing down her peaceful face. Draco wiped them off with his thumb.

"I love you," he said lightly. She nodded.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," she replied. He shook his head.

"I know how much you love me because I love you just as much," he tried to give a reassuring smile, although it helped a little, it didn't do much. He pulled her close to him again and whispered in her ear.

"Stay strong for our children, they need you just as much as I do, but I can handle leaving for a little while, but they can't live without you," he said, making sure emphasize that he said he was only leaving for 'a little while'. She nodded.

"I'll try."

"You won't try, you will."

She nodded again, "I will."

"There's my girl," he said and pulled her into an embrace once more.

"Flight 44 will be leaving shortly, we ask all passengers to board the plane now," came a voice that rang throughout their section of their airport.

"That's me," Draco said dismally. Hermione nodded and looked down at her kids, crying once more. He bent down again and gave them sincere hugs, wishing to God he didn't have to let go. At this thought, he began to cry once more.

"I better get going you guys, I could miss my flight," he said, not really trying to detach himself.

"What's so bad about that?" Nina asked rhetorically. Both kids detached themselves from their father. He stood up once more and kissed Hermione very, very passionately and kissed each forehead of his kids and walked to the entrance. He turned around and said softly, "I love you." All three nodded in return and watched him turn around and walked through the detectors and such. He kept turning around and looking at them with blank eyes, until finally at the last corner, he waved and watched them wave back.

Then he departed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Okay, there's still more action to come to you, so don't go tuning out my story because there is definitely more to it. I would like to thank all my reviewers who have reviewed this story and have continued to review my other story. THANK YOU GUYS! Well, sorry for not updating soon, but I had to go to my bro's house so I couldn't finish this chap… the next one should be up soon tho…ttyl

K


	9. The Visit

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank everyone who are still reviewing this story and my last story, especially the reviews on Joseph, they really really mean a lot to me. (Yeah, Joseph and Sarah will be back in this story soon enough)

Chapter 9: A Visit

Hermione, Draco, Justin, and Nina had gone over to Blaise's and Ginny house so Draco could say his good-byes. Blaise was tearing up, but stayed strong, and Ginny silently cried while comforting Hermione. Kyle, Justin, and Nina had gone up to Kyle's room to sit and talk for a little while.

Before they left, Blaise had asked Hermione if she wanted to spend the night with Ginny tonight and Hermione had graciously accepted their offer. Now, Hermione, Justin, and Nina were flooing to the Zabinis' house for the night. When they got there, Justin and Nina went back to Kyle's room and Hermione sat with Ginny and Blaise, who of course accepted the offer of staying with the girls tonight, not wanting to be alone.

Hermione sat in Blaise's arms, who was comforting her, while Ginny sat in a chair in the living room. Ever since she had gotten together with Draco, Blaise has been more like a brother than ever over the past years. Ginny knew this and she definitely knew Hermione needed to be comforted right now.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, you guys," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"No need to say thanks, Hermione," Blaise and Ginny said in unison, "We miss him too." Blaise added. Hermione just nodded, tears slowly making their way to her eyes. Hermione and Ginny dearly hoped that Blaise wouldn't cry. When a man cried, it was so sad and it hit just the right spot. For Hermione, it felt like, when a man cried, that there wasn't anyone to help her, keep her strong.

Which is why Hermione nearly broke down in a fit of tears when she saw the man she loved dearly cry right along with her.

Hermione, and Ginny too, loved it when they were crying had someone to whisper comforting words and open arms to sit in. It felt reassuring and they were most grateful the ones that did that for them, but now, there was no one for Hermione and Blaise was so close to breaking down with her and Ginny.

"We'll help each other through this, alright?" Ginny asked to both Hermione and Blaise. They just nodded in response. Behind them, all three kids were coming down the stairs. Everyone turned to see their tear streamed faces. The three little ones quickly made their way to their parents. Justin to Hermione, Nina to Ginny, and Kyle to Blaise.

"I miss Daddy," Nina sobbed. Murmurs of 'me too' came from Justin and Kyle.

"We miss him too, baby," Hermione said to Justin, now crying herself. Ginny was crying too, but Blaise was standing strong, knowing about Hermione and Ginny's discomfort of a man crying. He had promised Draco he would take care of his family, so he was going to do the best he can.

"This isn't fair," Justin said after a moments' pause. Hermione just kissed his forehead. He shook his head and stood up abruptly.

"This isn't fair," he said again. He went towards the fireplace and quickly got some floo powder and flooed home before anyone caught him. Hermione stood up, but Blaise grabbed her forearm lightly.

"He needs to be alone." Hermione just turned and headed to the patio. Ginny got up and, setting Nina down lightly, went towards the arcadia door, where Hermione went. Blaise grabbed her arm too.

"_She _needs to be alone too." Ginny just sighed and sat back down, bringing Nina upon her lap once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin walked swiftly through his house and out the door. He shed tears of pain, sadness, anger, and fear. He made his way to the top of the hill as fast as he could. He sighed once he was in his sanctuary under the tree and next to the trunk. He closed his eyes and felt the slight breeze brushing across his face.

How long he sat there, only he could guess, but his only guess was a very long time. It was dark now, but he didn't want to go back to the Zabini's, at least not yet. Justin heard a shuffle behind him, but he didn't move. He felt the prickle of fear and cold go through him before leaving slowly. When the figure spoke, Justin visibly relaxed, but the person behind him couldn't have seen because the tree was blocking his vision of the boy.

"You know it doesn't help to push your family away when you're scared," Blaise said. Justin didn't reply and Blaise moved closer.

"They miss him just as much as you do," he paused, "and it scared your mother to death when you left." Justin thought for a moment.

"Why would it scare her? She knows I only come here," he said emotionlessly.

"It wasn't where you went that scared her," Blaise paused again, "she was afraid you would push her away and seclude yourself from your family that scared her." Justin didn't answer again.

"She needs you and Nina, Justin," Blaise said, "she needs you guys to help her through this."

"What about _Nina _and _I_?" Justin rounded. "What about us, huh? Who will help US through this?"

Blaise looked at him, "Your sister, your mother, your aunts, your uncles, your FAMILY."

Justin stood up, "Yeah, everyone in my family, but. My. FATHER."

Blaise watched him and spoke calmly. "Draco can't help you right now, Justin, but your mother and sister need you, so take what help you can get until you father returns."

"Don't you mean _if _he returns?" Justin grumbled rhetorically.

"No, I don't mean _if_,I mean _when_," Blaise said.

"You're only saying that," Justin accused, "YOU don't know if he'll return, HE doesn't know if he'll return. NO ONE KNOWS if he'll return," Justin half-yelled, tears rolling down his face again. Blaise walked towards him.

"Fine," Blaise agreed, "no one knows if he will return, but when your father is determined to do something, you damn well know that he will do it." Justin huffed and turned around. Blaise stayed still.

"But it's still not fair," Justin said. Blaise nodded.

"Whoever told you Life was fair lied like a dog to you," he said. Justin nodded too.

"Ha, Life," Justin smiled oddly, "Life, it used to be perfect." Justin's smiled dropped and he let more tears roll down his cheeks.

"You're only ten," Blaise almost laughed, "You don't need to worry so much about Life for now."

Justin looked up at him, "Whoever told you that lied like a dog to you." Justin walked away slowly towards his house. Blaise watched him slowly retreat, completely puzzled, and yet understanding his nephew's words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went and lied down on a chair in the patio. It was a bit cloudy out, but not enough to rain, just enough to cover the sun's hot rays. She sighed and closed her eyes. Justin's face came to mind. She knew exactly where he went and knew he would stay there for a while.

"Damn you, Justin," she said to herself, "you have to be _just _like your father, don't you?" She wasn't really mad at him at all, but she was scared for him, scared for Draco, and scared for Nina. She was scared that one day they would all disappear somewhere someday, away from her.

"Hasn't he always been just like Draco?" Blaise's voice sounded from behind her. Her eyes opened. Blaise was looking down at her upside down. She gave a slight smile at his comment.

"How true is that?" she said matter-of-factly. He returned a small smile.

"Very true."

Silence.

"He'll come around, you know," Blaise said, referring to Justin. Hermione just nodded numbly. "If he is anything like Draco, and he is, might I add, then he just needs some time to think," he finished.

Hermione gave a nervous laugh, "When did he grow up so fast?"

"He's always been grown up, but he's still a kid at heart, so he doesn't seem grown up unless there's a situation at hand," he pause for a second, "a situation just. like. this." He ended slowly, his mind being drawn from the conversation.

They sat in silence. Unwanted thoughts crossing their minds on their own accord. Both subconsciously wishing for a Pensieve right now.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Blaise said suddenly and stood up.

"Do what you think is right, you seem to know Justin better than I do," Hermione said a very minimum amount of bitterness in her voices. Blaise looked at her.

"It's not that I know Justin so well," he said, "It's that I know Draco pretty damn well, and like father, like son." He kissed her forehead and Apparated. Hermione felt slightly better at her brother's words.

Hermione lied back down on the chair and closed her eyes once more. She began to let her mind wonder, but not for long. Two people she loved very much appeared behind her, one in a frantic state.

"Oh my god, are we late?" Sarah asked anxiously. Hermione's head snapped back at them. Joseph and Sarah were standing side-by-side, like always.

"Joseph! Sarah!" Hermione said surprised. She stood up and hugged them both. "We haven't seen you guys for a long time."

"Are we late?" Sarah repeated. Hermione looked at her.

"Late for what?"

"Draco! Did he leave already?" Sarah blurted. Hermione watched her, her face dropping. At this point, when Hermione didn't answer, Sarah knew her answer.

"Shit!" she cursed. Hermione looked at both Sarah and Joseph. They turned back to her.

"We wanted to see him before he left," Joseph explained. Hermione nodded. Sarah and Joseph's visits have become fewer in the last year or so and Hermione and Draco had missed them a lot. They'd definitely become their own little group of brothers and sisters over the years.

"Sorry, you guys missed him…he left about an hour ago," Hermione said dejectedly. Joseph put his arm across her shoulders. She let the tears flow, along with Sarah. Just then, Blaise came out onto the patio. He closed the door behind him before he saw Joseph and Sarah.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said softly to Sarah while Joseph was with Hermione. "Don't cry, he'll get through this, you know he will."

"But I didn't say good-bye," she said through her tears. Blaise cradled her in his arms.

"He knows you love him, and truthfully," he pulled her chin up so she was looking at him, "it was less painful for him."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tears slowly starting to stop.

"Well, he had to say to leave Hermione, Justin, and Nina behind at the airport. I'm sure he would've liked to say good-bye, but they just needed time together today," he explained. She thought about this for a moment.

"But I still would've liked to say good-bye, he's my brother for God sakes," she said, tears coming back.

"I know," he said and had an idea, "When we send letters we'll have everyone write one and we'll put it together and send it, alright?"

She nodded.

Blaise looked over Sarah's shoulder and saw Hermione hugging Joseph. They weren't talking, but merely standing there, staring off into space. Sarah was still disappointed at not having a chance to say good-bye, as was Joseph, but they stayed with the Zabini's and Malfoy's for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked down the seemingly endless hall to the airplane. His stomach was tumbling inside him from fear of the flight, missing his family, and uncertainty of the future. He slowly found his seat and put his carry-on in the upper compartment, which the attendant helped with. He sat in a window seat and he stared outside. He felt a ample amount of guilt when he saw his family's car drive away, holding his life within the seats inside.

A man about the height of Draco, with sandy blonde, short hair sat down next to Draco. From what he looked like, Draco thought he seemed amiable.

"Hi, I'm Johnn Abelkly, call me J.J., " he said to Draco, holding out his hand. Draco looked at him, not caring that his eyes were still wet with tears. Draco shook his hand.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said. The man nodded. Johnn looked to be about Draco's age. He had a few freckles on each cheek, but they were barely noticeable with his tan skin and big blue eyes.

"So," Johnn said, "What's a wizard like you doing on a airplane?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, I would like to thank those who review…you guys mean a lot to me and some of you told me that you were even crying, which I thought was perfect because that's just the kind of emotion I was trying to get out. I'm glad you guys think that this can sort of relate to those families that have someone leave for war in Iraq. It means a lot to me when my story is realistic so if I have any problems with it, let me know and I'll try to fix it.

K


	10. Letters

**Strange Dreams Lead To Erased Memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM. **

Chapter 10: Letters

Draco stared at J.J. "How did you-"

"Know?" he finished. Draco nodded. "Well, almost _every _witch or wizard knows the Malfoy name," he exaggerated with a smile. Draco gave a very weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. J.J. saw Draco's drying face and his smile faltered.

"Got drafted too, I suppose?" he asked Draco. Draco nodded.

"You did too?"

"Yeah, but from the looks of it," he gestured to Draco's face, "you're one of the ones that had to leave a family behind." Draco nodded.

"A boy, girl, and a beautiful wife." Draco's face went blank and sort of spacey. J.J. nodded numbly.

"I'd _hate _to be in your spot," he said.

"Not leaving anyone behind?" Draco asked curiously.

"No, I don't have any family. I may have some friends that I'm going to miss dearly, but I have no girl or kids."

Draco nodded, showing he comprehended. "Trust me, you should be glad."

J.J. shook his head in 'yeah right' way. "Oh yeah. I just _love _going to an empty home every night, and eating and sitting alone makes me feel good too," he said sarcastically. Draco thought for a moment.

"That's true. I would hate not having my wife or kids with me," he paused, "scratch that, I hate not having my wife or kids with me NOW." J.J. nodded.

"Maybe we'll get put into the same unit," he said thoughtfully.

"Hmm, maybe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nina, Justin!" Hermione called up the stairs. Some of the tension in the house had calmed down, except for Blaise and Justin. Hermione had no idea what they said to each other, but Blaise would stare at Justin for a minute, as if trying to contemplate him, and Justin would stare back with a blank expression.

"Yeah, Mum?" Nina asked quietly as she walked down the stairs, Justin behind her. Hermione watched them shuffle towards her.

"We're going to stay the night again, is that alright with you guys?" They nodded. "Okay, then we'll go get some things for the night tonight," she said and walked towards the fireplace. Nina and Justin followed suit.

They flooed home and Nina, Justin, and Hermione separated to collect their things for another night at the Zabini's. Nina and Justin went to their room, not talking. They hadn't really spoken all day, until upon entering their room and looking for things they would need.

"Hey Nina, look at this," said Justin, pointing at the letters on their beds, which now had fallen under the pillows.

"We both got one," she said while walking over to her bed. Justin did the same. Nina opened hers first. It read in delicate handwriting:

**Nina, **

**Hey, how are you holdin' up? My guess is not very well, for I will be giving you and Justin these letters before I leave, but you, my guess is, hadn't seen them until after I left. **

**Okay, I'm going to make this short and sweet because this isn't easy for me to write. I love you. You know that. I don't know why I was chosen out of a very huge crowd, but I was, and we can't change that. **

**No matter what happens to me, I want you to know that I love you, your mum, and Justin. You guys are my world, my everything. I would go to the end of the world for you guys, and it feels like I'm doing just that. **

**I can't put all my feelings down in this letter, or on paper in general, so I hope you get the idea how I'm feeling about this. I love you.**

**Love Forever and Always, **

**Dad**

**P.S. Keep your hopes up, your heart strong, your legs standing tall, and I will return. **

Nina reread the letter several times before she nearly memorized it. Tears were strolling down her face once more. She neatly folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope, and put it in her bag of things to take to the Zabini's house.

She looked up to see Justin still reading his. She wasn't sure if he was rereading his or still reading it for the first time. Her guess was that he was rereading it just as she had. She quietly waited for him to finish, and watched his face for any indication to what his letter said. The only reaction she got was more tears tumbling down his face too.

**Justin, **

**We both know you're very mad right now. It may not be directed at me, but I know you are. One reason I wanted to write you a letter was to warn you. You are more and more like me everyday, I notice it all the time. Even with your mother's soft features you manage to keep your face blank, your emotions hidden. I know that may not be controllable on your part, but what you can control is your actions toward your family. When I was your age, I blocked out my family and friends. I pushed them away; I thought that I didn't need them, but I really did, and I don't want you to push _your_ family and friends away…meaning _me_, your _mother_, your _sister_, and your aunts and uncles. Please Justin, don't push them away. I love you so much, and it would break your heart, along with your mother's and mine, very slowly and painfully; trust me, I know from experience. **

**Okay, I have to secretly write your mother a letter :wink, wink: she knows about my letters to you and your sister, but she doesn't know I'm going to write one to her. So, I have to go, I love you. **

**Love,**

**Dad**

**P.S. Same thing I told your sister: Keep your hopes up, your heart strong, your legs standing tall, and I will return.**

Nina had been right. Justin read through his letter a few times before looking away, just as she had. They looked at each other for a moment, silently agreeing to tell one another later about the other's letter. Right now, they continued packing, not knowing their mother had surprisingly found a letter hidden secretly in the folds of her favorite shirt.

Hermione smiled to herself as she read the front of the envelope that had fallen out of her shirt when she took if off the hanger. _You know me too well _she thought to herself.

**To: Hermione, my loving wife, my best friend, and my soulmate**

**From: Draco, a loving father, sexy husband (you know its true), and your soulmate**

**(I know you love this shirt, so I figured this would be a good hiding place)**

She opened her letter slowly and carefully, neatly folding it back up, just as her kids had done. Tears were threatening to fall down her eyes before she even started reading. She knew exactly what he was going to say, or at least mention in his letter: death.

**Hermione, **

**I know you know what I'm going to say, you always do **(Hermione rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile)**. I want you to know that you have my heart. I love you so much, more than you may ever know. I don't want to live without you, ever. I don't want to be in America, I don't want to be in war, and I don't want to BE without you. But for now I have to. I wish I didn't have to, but that's not my choice now. I need you to be strong for our kids, our relatives… for me. I know you're very afraid to lose me, and I you, but I PROMISE I will come to you, Nina, and Justin. **

**And I told Nina and Justin your favorite saying; "Keep your hopes up, your heart strong, your legs standing tall, and I will return." I think it helped them, but think about it, and it might help you too. Please listen to me. I. LOVE. YOU. Take advantage of my love and keep it in your heart no matter what happens. **

**With all the love of my heart and soul, **

**Draco**

**P.S. Tell Sarah and Joseph that I said good-bye and let them know I'll miss them very much. Thx. **

The tears in Hermione's eyes no longer _threatened _to come out; they were making their way down her face. She smiled sadly as she put away her letter and continued packing her things, wondering when Draco's first letter would come, and knowing exactly how much he loved her because she loved him just as much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was going to update this weekend, but my mom died Saturday morning. I now live at my brother's house and have no Internet at the moment so I don't know when this chapter is going to be up. **

**Also, I hear some of you guys that read my story have family members that have gone off to war. I'm deeply sorry, I feel your pain. I don't have a family member who went to war, but I do know what it's like to give a loving relative away. It's painful and hard to get through. Feel free to email me or write stuff in your review if you need some support, advice, or just someone to talk to. I'm here always for my reviewers and friends. **

**K**


	11. Bad Timing and Nausea?

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: Bad Timing and Nausea?

Hermione, Justin, and Nina continued to stay at the Zabini's, which none were surprised by. Over the next few weeks, the tension was still sky high between everyone, but it wasn't that they were uncomfortable with one another, it was just because they were in shock still. Hermione had gone to visit her family more, without Justin or Nina. She just liked to sit back with her family, like old times, even though she mostly did that stuff with Joseph. She watched football and basketball with them and occasionally went out to places, except for the last week because she'd been feeling sick and had been throwing up every morning.

Justin and Nina spent time with Blaise, Ginny, and Kyle. Both kids hung out with Kyle as if he were the last kid on Earth. Sometimes there would be laughs and lots of talking, but other times there would be a deafening silence, which everyone just kept to themselves, not realizing the quietness of the home for they were in their own world.

"Hey guys," said Sarah as she and Joseph appeared in the Zabini home one night.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Hermione rhetorically. Joseph and Sarah took a seat on the couch.

"Nothing."

"Hey, I have a question," said Ginny. "How come you guys can't visit much anymore?"

"Well, that information is sort of restricted," said Joseph.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's just sort of stuff you're not supposed to know about...Like, Heaven. You're not supposed to know about Heaven until you've passed away." Hermione nodded. Heaven was supposed to be secret until you die. Just like how Joseph and Sarah are able to be just like real people, but they just couldn't let out any information on God and his ways. Understandable.

"I see what you're saying," said Ginny thoughtfully. Silence continued for a few more moments until Blaise came in from being gone all day at work. He quietly set his stuff down and nodded to Joseph and Sarah before taking a seat next to Ginny. They briefly kissed and he put his arm around her.

Hermione looked at the couple longingly. She wanted Draco to be next to her, giving her the slight kiss everyday when they saw each other. She didn't cry, but she turned her head away and pulled a book from the table next to her. Although her eyes read every word, Hermione had no clue what she was reading after a few pages, much like the time at Flourish and Blotts the day before Kelsi had to leave, or a couple days before Draco had to leave. Hermione zoned out and started thinking about Draco again, just as she had everyday for the past few weeks. _This couldn't get any worse _she thought miserably wondering when and IF Draco was going to be back. Oh how she was wrong.

"You okay, Hermione?" Blaise asked, noticing the look on her face. She nodded before continuing to 'read' her book. Everyone watched her for a few more seconds before returning to their own business. Silence continued once more before a small rapping on the window caused all heads in the room to snap up. Hermione pointed her wand at the window to open it. An owl from her family had come to sit on the edge of the couch, next to Hermione. She pulled the letter off his foot and petted him lightly on the head, but taking notice that he didn't hoot or even move when she did so.

Hermione opened the letter slowly. She pulled a piece of parchment out of the envelope when she had Deja Vu. She suddenly remembered opening the letter that had told her Joseph died. Her heart beat faster. _Oh no, not someone else _she thought. Her hands begin to rip open the letter now and her pupils raced across her eyes as she read quickly.

Tears poured out of her eyes.

She dropped the letter.

Joseph was at her side in a heartbeat, also noticing the owl from home. He grabbed the letter while moving to sit down next to Hermione. His eyes skimmed through it. Tears began to form in his eyes as well.

He dropped the letter.

He pulled Hermione closer and they both cried. Finally, Ginny picked the letter and began to read it through. It read:

**Dear Hermione, **

**We need to you to come home as soon as possible, if you're with Joseph, bring him home too. Mum passed away today. Dammit, we hate to tell you this through a letter...just please come home A.S.A.P. **

**Love, **

**Danny**

Neither Joseph, nor Hermione took notice of anyone else in the room. Joseph helped get Hermione to the fireplace and he took her home. He and Hermione rushed around the house, looking for someone, anyone. They found themDanny in the kitchen. Hermione ran to Danny, whose eyes were red and puffy. She knew that he loved their mum the most. He was a mama's boy and didn't care if anyone knew.

"Where's Greg?" she asked through her tears. Danny pulled away.

"He's on his way with Terryl. Kelsi went to Terryl's mum's house," he said through tears as well. She just nodded and pulled Joseph closer to her and Danny before a question popped in her head.

"Where's Dad?"

Danny didn't look at her. "What happened?" she demanded fearfully. He still didn't look at her.

"He's in the hospital...he tried to commit suicide."

"What!" said Hermione and Joseph at the same time, "Why?"

"We don't know...the hospital won't release him because they think he can hurt himself, so he's in the psychiatric ward." He finally looked at her.

"What happened to Mum, then?" He looked away again.

"She committed suicide," Danny said. That was it. Hermione began todrop to the floorand into an unconscious world that she seemed to be not getting enough of lately from lack of sleep, when Joseph caught her. Only there could she see Draco and from here on forth, it was the only place she could see her step-dad and mum too, although Draco and her stepdad weren't dead.

Joseph pulled her up and put her on the couch. He was in a bit of a shock and was quite numb from the news. Right now, he didn't feel like anything. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a small towel and put it under the faucet with cold water. _Bad timing _he thought vaguely before returning to Hermione with the cloth. He placed it on her head and gently sat down near her head. He absent-mindedly brushed his fingers over her hair while thinking about Draco and how Hermione needed him right now.

No longer than just a few seconds of thinking of Draco, an owl came through the open window. Danny had gone upstairs with the rest of the family so they didn't disturb Hermione. They knew full-well that Hermione had not been sleeping well since Draco left and, although they wished she had fallen asleep rather than fainted, she needed some kind of unconscious state to help her rest.

Joseph opened the letter and saw that it was from Blaise. He wanted to know about Hermione and if she was alright, as did everyone else at the Zabini's. Joseph looked down at Hermione's pale, sweaty face and thought _She's not alright. Who knows how long she's going to last? _Joseph thought for another moment and wondered if she was going to end up just like their mother had; committing suicide.

Joseph scribbled a reply of her fainting, but not of his thoughts and sent it off to the Zabini's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Joseph's reply?" Blaise asked impatiently to no one in particular.

"It'll be here-" she stopped. "Now," she finished when she saw the owl fly through the window. Blaise hurried to it and opened it. He read it aloud.

"Blaise, Hermione isn't doing so well. She fainted when she found out that our mum passed away and then her stepdad attempted suicide as well. He's in the hospital now. The only good thing in this letter I can tell you is that she's getting some rest for the time being. We'll return when she wakes up. Signed, Joseph," Blaise finished and looked up. Ginny and Sarah had tears rolling down there eyes, and worst of all, all three kids were standing at the bottom of the staircase. They had heard every word Blaise said. _Shit, that damn letter included everything that happened _he thought painfully.

"Justin, Nina-" Blaise started, but both kids ran for the door, well, Justin ran for the door and Nina followed. Blaise would've continued to follow them, but he didn't know what to say. He had no idea what to tell two kids who just lost their grandmother and sort of their grandfather, and are slowly losing their mother. He let them go and simply just sat down and sighed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Justin!" Nina cried when she couldn't keep up with her brother.

"What!" he yelled and spun around. She gave a yelp of surprise and tears were rolling down her face. His features softened and he embraced her gently. "I'm sorry," he said gently. She cried, as did he. Just then, small droplets of rain began to fall; neither noticed.

"Justin, this isn't fair," she told him. He nodded.

"I know," he said. "I know."

"What the hell's going on with _us_, our _lives_?" she asked rhetorically. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. Everything if falling to pieces right now, but we'll make it through, okay?" he asked. She just stared at him with doeful eyes. "Okay?" he repeated.

"How, Justin, how!" she yelled in frustration, not even taking notice that heavier raindrops were coming upon them in rapid speed. He looked at her and answered, "I don't know."

She sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, but this isn't fair. Why is everything happening to us? How can God do this to one family, to our mother?" she began angrily, but turned to a whisper.

He repeated, "I don't know. I don't understand it either." He began to get slightly angry at God's actions. "I don't know why God's ruining our mother, killed our grandmother, attempting to kill our grandfather and father," he yelled over the rain.

Silence.

"Damn him!" Nina yelled, referring to God. "Damn him, damn Grandma, damn Dad, DAMN EVERYONE! I hope they all go to Hell for doing this!" She turned and ran. She ran her heart out, not knowing where she was going, nor caring. She didn't hear footsteps behind her, but she kept running. She passed by numberous houses and after a few minutes, she began to slow down and walk. She looked inside the houses. It was about dinner time and every few houses she passed she saw a family happily eating together at a table full of scrumptious food, and awaiting to talk to one another about the day's events.

Once Nina passed a house in which she saw a father pick up a small, beautiful girl around her age and toss her in to the air and catch her while she was laughing, she casted her eyes downward, towards the street. She no longer wanted to torture herself by looking at the _happy _families. The rain began to fall harder and she felt her limbs began to go numb, but she kept going. A little bit later, she saw a park, one she had never seen before, and went inside. She found a bench under a large tree and sat down on it, trying to avoid more rain.

"So cold," she whispered desparately. Her vision began to blur and started to fall into an unconscious world, much like her mother. She felt her head slightly hit the bench before she passed out.

00

"NINA!" Justin yelled. He had lost her when she ran from him. He'd tripped in a pothole and twisted his ankle, making him unable to catch up to her. Even though his ankle created excruciating pain, he kept going. He had to find his best friend, his roommate, his sister. He had to.

"NINA, WHERE ARE YOU?" he cried, coming near tears. After half an hour of searching, he decided to go home and find Uncle Blaise and ask him for help. He slowly limped to the door and slammed it open.

"Uncle Blaise!" he boomed through the house. "Uncle Blaise! Aunt Ginny! SOMEBODY!" Blaise and Ginny came bounding down the stairs.

"Justin, thank God you're okay, where's Nina?" Ginny said while embracing him. Justin had tears making their way down his cheeks, creating clear lines through the dirt and water.

"I don't know! I can't find her! She ran away and I tried to chase her, but I twisted my ankle. I searched and searched, but I can't find her, Aunt Ginny! We have to go find her! She's out there somewhere in the cold rain, and it's almost dark too. Come on, we have to go!" he cried pulling both their arms in the process.

"Justin," Blaise said calmly, yet firmly, "stay here and let Ginny fix your ankle, I'll go find Nina." Only then did Justin realized did Blaise have tears of fear in his eyes, but he was in shock and too stubborn to think straight.

"No, we have to go now! I don't have to fix my ankle, we have to go find Nina!" he said loudly before falling to the ground in a crumpled heep. He cradled his ankle and cried furiously.

"Ginny take him to St. Mungo's. I'll take Kyle with me," Ginny nodded. Justin had passed out too, and Kyle had watched the entire scene with widened eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione groaned. _What happened? _she thought irritably through her pounding headache.

"You're awake," said Joseph. He'd sat by Hermione the entire time, careful not to wake her up. It was now late into the night. Unfortunately, no one but Blaise, Ginny, Kyle, Justin, and Nina knew about the events that were going on.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Mum passed away, Hermione," he said slowly and chokily. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, realizing now why she had a horrible headache and remember what hadhappened. She had fainted. She had found about her mum and stepdad and had fainted. That much she had straight. Her mind was running a mile a minute.

Abruptly, she ran straight for the bathroom. She slammed the door open and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Joseph held her hair back as she did so. When she was done, Hermione had another odd sensation of Deja Vu and quickly remembered Draco had done the same thing when she had found out that Joseph died.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. He just nodded. She wiped her mouth off before throwing herself into her brother's arms. She cried more, and Joseph kept blinking the tears away. After a moment or two, Hermione had a rush of nausea and ran back to the toilet._I've been having nausea forthe last week_she thought horridly. It had felt like her stomach had taken a blow while doing a cartwheel. _Please no, please no, please no _she thought repeatedly.

Once she was done, she turned around and thanked God there was scale in their bathroom. She stood on it while Joseph watched curiously and wondered why the hell she was checking her weight now. _I've gained ten pounds _she thought disbelievingly.

"Shit!" she whispered and looked back to Joseph. Tears kept coming down her face like a river.

She flung herself into Joseph's arms before sobbing, "Joseph, I'm pregnant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry i havent updated in a while. It's been really hard lately so...and i just moved to my best friends house so we're kind of limited on computer use...i'll try to update faster than this...i should be able to but please don't flame me about how fast i update...well, if you give a review i'll most like reply, if you have a signed review tho...im so glad that you guys love my story, and i really hope all you guys who have family members in Iraq stay well, and i hope your loved ones make it back...hope to give another chap soon...

K


	12. Falling Apart

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: Falling Apart

"Looks like I was right," said John to Draco. "We're in the same unit." Draco nodded. John was the only person he had gotten to somewhat know, and he was glad to work with him. Plus, he was glad at least _something _was going right in his life at this point.

"Yeah, we're in the same barracks," Draco said, looking at the paper John had been holding in his hand before. John nodded.

"Come on, we have to get settled in our bunks." Both looked around the surrounding area, searching for their barracks. As they were looking, they noticed many men and women in soldier uniforms; some were wounded, and others were holding papers in their hands, which Draco assumed must be letters from home because some looked like they wanted to cry.

"Sounds like fun," Draco said with sarcasm dripping from every word and a painful sigh. "After that, I'm writing home." With one last look around, Draco and John found their barracks and bunks, got settled, and Draco did just what he said he would; he wrote home to his family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?" Ginny asked the healer. She was now at St. Mungo's Hospital and had been waiting for a while to hear on Justin, let alone she hadn't heard anything from Blaise and Kyle, or Hermione and Joseph.

"Well, he's alright physically, but-" she started off, but Ginny finished for her.

"Not mentally." Ginny sat down on the bench and with a huge sigh. The healer nodded solemnly.

"He also had a sprained ankle, and he could have pneumonia," she told Ginny. Ginny nodded. _Of course _she thought irritably, but full of exasperation. After a moment, Ginny asked, "How is he doing mentally?"

"Well, he seems to be in shock, and he keeps asking where 'Nina' is...?"she questioned hesitantly.

"His sister," Ginny informed her. "She ran away tonight after she found out their grandmother died and their grandfather's in the hospital."

The healer nodded sympathetically. "He's refusing to take a Dreamless Sleep Potion until he talks to you."

"May I see him now?"

"Of course. Right this way." She turned slowly and quietly lead Ginny down the hall to the last door on the left. "He's right inside." Ginny smiled thankfully, and watched as the nurse walked away. She hesitated before turning the handle and walking in.

"Justin?" She called softly. She took a second to take in the surroundings before she let her eyes land on Justin. He was still a pale blue, and he had deathly-looking bags under his eyes. She wanted to cry, but as she walked towards him, she had to let the tears fall when he sat up straight and called, "Nina?" She slowly continued walking to him, not knowing how much damage today had caused him.

When Draco left, Justin had become quiet, and quite scrawny. He didn't really like to play much and it seemed he had aged 5 years in both personality and physically. She gave him a look of sad eyes before sitting down next to him on a chair.

"No, it's Ginny," she said quietly. "Your uncle is still looking for Nina." Justin lied back down, defeated.

"What about Mum and Uncle Joseph, or Aunt Sarah and Kyle? Where is everyone?" he asked monotonously.

"Kyle and Blaise are still looking for Nina, and your Mum and Joseph we haven't heard from in a while," she told him. He didn't move. A silence passed through the room.

"Mum and Nina. They're still alive, I can feel it," he said suddenly, but calmly. Ginny nodded, not quite sure what to think at the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nina! Nina, where are you!" Both Kyle and Blaise called. They drove slowly around the neighborhoods, randomly knocking on doors. They'd been driving for hours, searching for Nina. They've been to many neighborhoods and yelled over thundering rain, but each turn they made, they were disappointed once more.

Just as they were going to give up, Blaise saw a peculiar house at the end of the road. It was right across from a park, and it seemed to have a welcoming sense to it. So, Blaise followed his instincts and stopped to knock on the door.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Blaise heard shuffling inside before the door opened to reveal an elderly woman. Blaise smiled kindly. "Hi, ma'am," he said, "I'm looking for my niece. She's ten years old and she's about-"

"Shhh. You'll wake her up."

"You have her?" Blaise asked his excitedly. When she nodded, his face lit up like a child in a candy store.

"Come in," she told him, but he turned around and waved for Kyle to come to him. The woman watched as the little boy walked sheepishly up to her doorstep, next to Blaise.

"This is my son," he told her. "I'd rather not leave him outside alone, if you don't mind." She nodded again.

"Quite alright, dear." She opened the door wider for them to come in. She gestured toward the sofa and when they sat, Kyle looked up to Blaise. Blaise smiled reassuringly, and right then, Kyle knew after grueling hours of searching, they had finally found Nina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You- you're what?" Joseph sputtered.

"Joseph, I'm pregnant," she said miserably and let even more tears come out. "What am I going to do? I can't have a baby without Draco." It wasn't that she _couldn't_,but she _didn't _want to have a baby without a loving husband by her side. She'd had troubles during her pregnancies with Justin and Nina, but Draco was always there to help.

"You _can _have this baby, and you _will _have this baby," Joseph said comfortingly.

"How do you expect me to do that?" she asked, her doubts clear in her voice.

"Hermione, you have all of US here to help you. We can get you through this," he said reassuringly and softly. She sighed and gradually got the tears to stop flowing. All she wanted to do was go home, or the Zabini's that is, to her children, family, the things that made her life worth living now.

"Joseph, let's just go home now, please?" she pleaded. She had a migrane and just wished to sleep more.

"Okay, let's go." They walked towards the fire place, not really having the energy at the moment to meet up with the rest of the family upstairs. They were sure everyone was still crying and in shock, and right now they BOTH just wanted to be somewhere else right now, but little did they know what an interesting shock will come to them when they get there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was strolling through the park until it started to rain, but on my way home, I see this tiny thing on a bench. I went closer to see what it was because God _knows _how my vision is. Anyways, when I got closer I realized it was a small, young girl, and she was light as a feather. Not to mention she was turning purple from the cold outside," said Miss Debenham. She was telling Blaise how she had come to find Nina, who was currently wrapped in many blankets, yet still quite damp and pale.

"I can't thank you enough, Miss Debenham, for taking care of my niece. We've all had a really rough day," he said tiredly, "but we must go. I need to find out what is going on with my wife and nephew." The woman nodded.

"Of course. Take care." She helped Blaise gather Nina and waved politely as Blaise carried her out to the car with Kyle trailing slowly behind, looking down at his shoes. _Poor family _she thought sadly before retreating back into the house.

"Great. Now we have to find your mother and cousin, and not to mention your Aunt and Uncle," Blaise told Kyle, who was in the back seat watching over Nina. He didn't reply.

Quickly, Blaise got home and told Kyle to wait in the car. He rushed inside only to find an empty house, but he searched upstairs just in case. Just as he came back down, he heard a rushing sound and a slightly loud _thump!_ near the fireplace. Next thing he knew, Blaise was staring straight at Hermione and Joseph.

"Blaise!" Hermione jumped up and into his arms. He pulled her into a tight embrace, but remembering the night's events, he pulled away. He looked at Hermione, whose face was still wet with tears, and Hermione looked back.

"Blaise," she asked slowly, "where are the kids?" He visibly stiffened and he became uneasy.

"Come on, I'll explain in the car," and with that, he walked outside with Hermione and Joseph on his heels. Hermione got in the back and yelped in surprise and worry when she saw Nina.

"What the hell happened, Blaise?" she whispered loudly as to not wake Nina up.

"Well..." and he explained everything he knew from when Joseph and Hermione left up until the current point. By the time he had finished, they were at St. Mungo's and on their way to Justin's room.

When they entered, Ginny was cradling Justin in her arms; both were sleeping. "Oh, Justin," Hermione whispered softly while walking towards the bed. Tears fell from her eyes. Everything was going wrong. Their family was breaking down, falling apart, and no one knew what to do or how to handle it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...sorry," Hermione whispered, but doubted anyone heard her.

"Don't be." Hermione looked up from where she was lying her head down on the bed to see Justin was looking at her sympathetically. "It wasn't your fault, Mum," he whispered to her. "None of this is your fault."

"But I'm your mother, I'm supposed to make your life worthwhile and fun," she said miserably. Justin shook his head lightly.

"You have, and you being her _does_ make our lives worthwhile and fun, for Nina and me." By now, Ginny was awake and she had pink rims around her eyes. Hermione jumped up and huggedthem tightly. She would be hugging her daughter, too, but she was currently in with a doctor to make sure she was okay after the day's events.

From there on, the tests came back for both Justin and Nina. Justin was fixed up magically and Nina seemed to be alright. The Healer had given Hermione some vials full of Dreamless Sleep Potion that could last for a little while. Hermione thanked him and went home with everyone else.

Once they got home, everyone was exhausted, but none wanted to go to sleep. So, all just sat in the living room, numb from emotional pain and shock. They heard the TV that was on, but no one listened to it, they saw the movie that was played on the TV, but no one knew what is was or what was going on in it. Finally, Hermione couldn't take it. She had to tell them eventually.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Everyone's head snapped up at her words, and at the sound of someone speaking.

"You're pregnant?" Blaise asked incredulously. Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure? Have you been tested?" Blaise asked calmly, but surprised. Hermione shook her head.

"No, but a mother just knows. I've gained weight, I'm having sudden rushes of nausea, and I'm more emotional than usual," she pointed out. Blaise rubbed his eyes overwhelmingly.

"Oh brother," he said, and sat back against the couch. It was going to be a long battle until Draco gets home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated….. Im hoping to get a computer soon….im damn sure that there will be faster updates now…..please give me some feedback…I really need it cuz im only get a few reviews every chapter, and I thank you guys who have reviewed, but I need some more to know how im doing….please and thank you….

K


	13. Time Goes By

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**READ A/N AT BOTTOM! **

Chapter 13: Time Goes By

A month passed by. Slowly. Hermione began to get a bulge in her stomach, both kids calmed down, though both are still quite quiet. Blaise and Ginny were still holding up, along with Joseph and Sarah as well.

"Hermione, don't forget your 3 month appointment today," Joseph said. The whole gang was at the Zabini Manor, still, which no one had a problem with.

"I didn't," she told him. She had become more calm this past month too, since she got Draco's letter.

_Flashback_

_Hermione woke up the morning after Justin and Nina had been in the hospital. She heard a faint tapping noise on her window and slowly opened her eyes to see an owl. Assuming it was from Harry, although it wasn't Hedwig, Hermione used her wand to open the window. The owl flew in delightfully and perched itself on her bedpost. She got up and walked to it, pulling the letter from it's leg. _

_She gasped. "Hey, you guys?" she called throughout the house. It was around 10 a.m. so some of them were up. _

"_Yeah, Hermione?" Ginny asked. _

"_A letter," Hermione said slowly. "From Draco." _

"_Open it," said Blaise, now behind Ginny. Hermione did. _

_**My Dearest Family,**_

_**How are you guys? If you're just like me; not well. I miss you guys so much. I wish I could just go home and be with all of you, but I can't. I love you guys, and absolutely cannot wait to see you. I heard that sometimes soldiers are sent home for breaks, so maybe I will. I don't really have much to write, except I love you guys, and can't wait to see all of you. Hermione: I love you with all my heart and forever will. Justin: take care of you mother and sister for me, and I love you too. Nina: Stay strong, baby girl, I'll be home soon; keep mommy company and remember I'll love you forever. Blaise and Ginny: take care of my family and yourselves, I love you guys too. Joseph and Sarah: take care of yourselves and our families, I love you guys. Well, this is really hard to write for me, so I'm going to stop here. **_

_**I love you guys forever and always from the depths of my heart. **_

_**Love Always, **_

_**Dad**_

_**p.s. send a letter back. Address is on the front. **_

_Hermione finished reading slowly and felt tears welling up in her eyes, which contrasted with the dryness of sleep still in there. Without even saying a word, Hermione wrote a reply fast and quick. Blaise and Ginny just left her to be, knowing that a letter from Draco is just what the family needed. They would talk about it later, and everyone knew it, but for now, Ginny went to Justin and Nina and told them to write a letter to their father. He had explained to them what the letter said and that Hermione was writing a reply now. They wrote a letter as told. _

_A few hours later, they were eating lunch, not really talking, but a little conversation here and there. They eventually got to the topic of Draco's letter. _

"_I told him everything," Hermione said. "I told about Mom, Dad, and the baby." _

"_What do you think he'll say, Mom?" Nina asked curiously. Hermione shook her head._

"_I have no idea, baby, but let's hope it's good." Justin still hadn't said anything. Hermione watched him for a moment._

"_Justin," she said cautiously, "what do _you_ think of the baby?" she asked. _

"_I think it's great," he said truthfully. Nina nodded her agreement._

_End of Flashback_

Every since then, things have been quiet. No tension, but quiet. Slowly and eerily, Christmas came along. It was just a week before Christmas came when they the family got the biggest surprise they could get.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Justin! Nina!" Hermione called. "Time to put the star on the tree!"

"Coming Mom!" they both chimed. Hermione heard stumbling from the top of the stairs to the bottom.

"Come on, we're just about ready, you guys. Nina, it's your turn this year," Hermione told her. Nina looked at her slightly hurtful. Truthfully, she didn't want to. Whenever the family put the start on, Draco would hold them up because he was the tallest. The entire family had managed through Thanksgiving, but did they really have to go through Christmas too?

Everyone jumped at the sound of thunder. It had been raining all day. _Even the weather agrees that we shouldn't do it! _Nina thought sarcastically.

"I'll lift you up," Blaise said, practically reading her mind. She nodded. Hermione handed her the star, and Blaise picked her up by the waste. Nina's arm extended to the tip of the tree. Two inches away, one inch away-

_BAM!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chief, we got one more spot left," said the soldier. The Chief nodded.

"Get Malfoy off the field and in my barracks by noon." The soldier nodded and saluted before leaving the presence of the Chief. The Chief smiled mischievously to himself.

At noon, Draco walked in to the Chief's barracks. He saluted him and then sat down. Draco thanked God he wasn't out in the field anymore as he waited for the reason the Chief had called im in.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Malfoy asked nervously.

"Yes, Soldier. I have been told…" he slowed down his sentence, creating suspense in Draco's mind. "…that there is a spot left." Draco looked at him oddly before his face dropped into surprise.

"That's right, Malfoy. Now, hurry up. It's going to be gone if you don't," the Chief smiled a little bit. Draco jumped up and ran out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay guys. I need to ask a big favor of you all. I need REVIEWS. I'm only getting about two or three from each chapter. I also want you guys to know whether my story should end soon, later, or if you want my chapters shorter or long. Please do this for me you guys. I need some feedback on my story, because I have no idea how you guys think it's going. Please give some opinion on what you think…**

**K**

**ps..sorry so short and boring...but i couldn't think of anything cuz im not sure whether to make this story last longer to just get closer to the ending...**


	14. The Best Christmas Ever

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14: The Best Christmas Ever

"What was that?" Hermione almost yelled. A crash had come from the front of the house.

"Stay here…" Blaise said. He walked towards the front of the house. Silence followed his absence, but Hermione couldn't stand just waiting there. She told Ginny, Justin, and Nina to stay where they were while she walked towards the front door.

"Blaise?" she called. She turned the corner leading to the door, but she had a mighty big surprise when she did. Before she even knew what was going on, she turned the corner and received a kiss from the lips she could never forget.

She didn't pull away, she didn't stop. Instead, she just closed her eyes and let it happen. "Draco?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"You're actually here!" she said quietly. "You're actually here! Justin, Nina com here!" Both kids came bounding into the hallway.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!" Hermione let go and Draco scooped both of his kids up in his arms. "You're home, Dad!"

"Yes, I'm here," Draco said. There was a moment of just silence.

"Draco, how did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there was a spot left on the list for those who can go home for a vacation, and my chief chose me to take it," he explained. Draco put down Justin and Nina and took off his jacket. He gave Ginny a hug, who had a appeared when Hermione called Justin and Nina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, everyone was out to dinner eating and chatting. The family was telling Draco about everything that had happened. Whenever they came to something that had been mentioned in the letters, he would act like this is the first time hearing it, which the others thought was odd, but they justbrushed it aside.

When Draco noticed how much Hermione was eating, which was more than he remembered, he voiced his thoughts aloud with a small laugh, "Hermione, eating more than I remember, I see."

Hermione didn't take offense, but laughed also."Of course I'm eating more, Draco, why wouldn't I? It would be unhealthy for the baby to be malnourished," she said casually. Draco dropped his fork and made a loud _clank! _on his plate.

"Baby?" he asked. Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy. Then a look of realization crossed her face.

"Draco, did you ever get my letter that I sent after you sent yours?"

"No…"

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

Draco's face lit up. "You're pregnant?" Hermione nodded. "We're going to have a baby?" Hermione nodded again. "Yes!" he said. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "How far along are you?"

"I'll be four months on January 2nd." Draco was really excited for the rest of the evening. Hermione would tell him about everything else that happened tomorrow. She didn't want to bring down his mood by telling him about what happened to Nina and Justin on that rainy day, nor did she want to tell him about her mother and father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all came home from the restaurant. The house was quiet and everything was left where it was before Draco came home; even the star. Nina got excited when she saw the star.

"Daddy, you have to help me put up the star!" Nina said happily. Draco smiled. He too was excited they hadn't put it up yet.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Baby," he said, picking her up. Nina looked at him for a second before asking something he didn't expect.

"Not even for the war?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Not even for the war." Nina grinned happily. Hermione handed her the start to put on the tree. Draco grabbed her by the stomach and lifted her toward the top.

"The star will sit upon the tree

for the whole family to see.

It will grace us with its light

All through the darkness of the night.

It will hear our prays

And help us through the days. Amen."

Nina recited this poem without hesitance. She had said it many times before and, since she put on the star this year, it was her turn to say it. Everyone smiled when she was done, and Ginny switched the light off so the star's light was shown throughout the room. Draco then put Nina down and put his arms around Hermione, lightly kissing her in the process. Blaise did the same thing to Ginny.

"Mum, can we open our present now?" Justin asked. Every year, Justin and Nina would open a present on Christmas Eve just for fun. Hermione looked around at Draco for an answer because it was still a week before Christmas. He nodded.

"Alright, but then you can't open one on Christmas Eve," she told them. It was still just a week before Christmas, butboth kids smiled widely and said in unison, "Okay!" They rushed over to the bottom of the tree.

"Remember something small, you guys," Draco said. Both kids gave no indication they heard him, but they chose something small anyways. Nina opened her gift and saw a gold locket. It wasn't an ordinary locket. This one had three spaces inside it for pictures. There was a picture of Hermione and Draco, herself and Justin, and Blaise and Ginny. On the back it said 'For a small girl from her big family. Love, The Family.'

"Thanks everyone," she said thoughtfully. She put it on herself and looked at the beautiful diamonds on the front of the locket.

Justin opened his gift. Oddly enough, it was the same as Nina's, but he inscription on the back said 'For a wild dragon to remember his family. Love The Family.' Justin's was a little different from Nina's. His had green rhinestones surrounding the edge of the locket, but there was something strange about both of the lockets. He put his on himself too.

"Come here you two," Hermione said. Nina and Justin complied. They stepped up to Hermione and she grabbed both of their lockets, opened them up, and put them together. At first, there was a sort of gold light coming from inside them before it formed one big locket. Hermione opened it and there was a picture of _everyone._ There was Hermione's family, their family, Joseph and Sarah, and Blaise and Ginny.

"Wow, Mum! This is great!" Nina said excitedly. Justin nodded.

"Yeah, Mum. Thanks!" Compliments of Hermione's charm were said throughout the room.

"It was nothing. Really," she said.

"Quit being modest, Hermione," Draco said playfully. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but gave him a kiss.

"Hmm, I should be more blunt if that gets me a kiss," he said. Everyone laughed.

"You wish," Hermione said, and yet, another kiss was given to Draco with a smirk. Hermione then noticed Justin and Nina looking at two certain people in the locket's picture. Hermione's mother and father. Hermione hoped that Draco wouldn't notice. She still didn't want to bring it up now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, and I am desperately sorry that its so short. I keep promising you guys longer chapters, and faster updates, but there is so much going on at home that I'm having a huge writer's block! I'm sooo sorry and I will do the best I can to get more out to you guys.

Also, I would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers! You guys made it so much easier for me to continue with my story. I have read each and every review 2 or 3 times! And each time I do, I feel absolutely great. I even get goosebumps! Thanks again for each and everyone of them.

K


	15. Being Together or Falling Apart?

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15: Being Together or Falling Apart?

The next day, everyone woke up to a new day. Suddenly, there was a shine from the sun that they didn't notice before. There was a whisper in the wind that no one heard before. And there was even…a delicious smell? Hmm, where was that coming from? Justin wondered. He opened his eyes and saw Nina still sleeping in her bed. Slowly, he awakened and got out of his bed. He yawned, the sleep still tugging at his body.

Justin followed the smell the best as he could until he ended up in the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw Hermione cooking with Draco's arms around her. Silently, he noticed the stress and weakness lift from Hermione. Nothing made Justin more happy than to see his family happy, especially his mum.

"Good morning, Honey," Hermione said, shaking Justin out of his reverie. Draco smiled at Justin too and said, "Good morning," while leaving a kiss on his forehead.

"Morning Mum, Morning Dad," Justin said. Suddenly Justin felt a rush of unfamiliarity when said 'Dad'. After not saying it for a while, at least to the real person, it kind of feels awkward to say it, but a relief too.

"Sleep well?" Draco asked he sat down at the table. Justin nodded. Then, Nina came out of the room and down the hall. She appeared in the kitchen doorway. Truthfully, it didn't even look like she'd opened her eyes yet this morning. Maybe, if she hadn't known her house so well, Nina would have fallen on the floor, but since she did, she fell right on to her usual seat at the table.

Draco smiled a hearty smile at Nina when she yawned. So did Hermione.

"Tired, Sweetheart?" Draco asked, almost laughingly. Nina nodded, then opened her eyes. It looked like she'd suddenly realized how bright it was outside and she was not liking it. Justin almost laughed at the second she opened her eyes and squinted, giving her a funny look.

Hermione placed their meals in front of them. They were having French toast, eggs, sausages, and bacon. Justin remembered that he'd woken up to this delightful smell and started eating. Nina dug right in too, as well as Hermione and Draco.

"You know for a small girl, she sure can eat," Justin heard Draco whisper to Hermione. Hermione smiled and laughed. Justin _did _laugh, and Draco laughed at Justin's sudden laughing, not realizing that Justin had heard him.

Nina looked up and said, with a peace of egg on her lip and syrup on her cheek, "What are you laughing at?" Justin shook his head.

"Go like this," he said licked his bottom lip. Nina did the same, catching the loose piece of egg. Justin grabbed a napkin and wiped the syrup off her face with a smile.

"Oh, thanks," she smiled at him embarrassingly, not knowing, at first, that he was laughing at her. But Nina knew she would have laughed at him if he'd done that too. Soon they all finished eating.

Everyone went back to their rooms, silently wondering what to do today while they got dressed. Hermione had an idea of what to do, but it was nothing special, just something they haven't done in a while, that she particularly missed: movies and popcorn on the sofa.

"Mum, what are we doing today?" Nina asked sweetly. Hermione inwardly smiled at the timing her daughter always had.

Hermione knelt down to Nina's size. "I was thinking that we could watch a movie on the sofa. With popcorn, no lights, and maybe some treats?" she asked temptingly. Nina nodded in excitement.

"Glad you like the idea," Hermione said, leaving a kiss on Nina's forehead. Nina left Hermione and Draco to tell Justin what's going on.

"A movie, eh?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he said and kissed her. He pulled her close to him and didn't want to let her go. Not being able to kiss her for so long was agonizing, but now he was glad he could kiss her all he wanted, that is, until he had to leave again. The thought made him pull away. Hermione gave him a quizzical look, but he smiled reassuringly.

"I have to go to the store to get stuff. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" He nodded. He was glad to get time to spend with Justin and Nina. To him, it seems as though Justin was maturing too fast because of the problems at home, but Nina seemed fine.

"That's fine," he said with one last kiss. Hermione nodded and left the room. She told Justin and Nina to behave themselves, that she loved them, and she'll be back from the store in a little while. She kissed both of their foreheads, not knowing what was going to happen.

Once she'd left, Draco took over. "Okay, guys, what do you feel like doing?"

"I want to throw a football around, Dad," Nina said. Draco nodded.

"Justin, you up for it?" Justin nodded. "Let's go." So, for a couple hours, they passed around a football. They even played a little two-on-one game, where Draco had to score touchdowns before Nina or Justin could stop him. Draco found out that Justin was pretty strong and quick-thinking, and Nina was extremely fast. Draco hoped that they would choose to join the Quidditch teams at school.

"Alright, guys, I'm wiped," Draco said with a sigh. They'd been playing for hours, and it was getting dark out.

"Okay, fine," Nina said, heading inside for something to drink. Justin and Draco followed, but Draco seemed to be more worried about Hermione. Where was she? Wasn't she supposed to be back by now? Justin seemed to read his mind because he gave Draco a look that said 'Where's Mum?' but all Draco could do was shake his head. So, Justin took care of Nina while Draco could find Hermione.

Draco called some family, some friends, and by the time he was done, no one could tell him where she was. Right now, He wish she had a cell phone, but she didn't so he had to keep looking.

"Justin?" Draco called. Justin came to his father's room. "Justin, I'm going to look for your mother, will you take care of Nina for me?" Justin nodded. Draco kissed his forehead and kissed Nina on her forehead before he left. All Draco told Nina was that he would be back in a little while, just as Hermione had told them.

By now, Justin was worried. He had no idea what was going on or what happening, and it's not like Nina was clueless, she understood what was going on. Together, Justin and Nina were worried, and stuck at home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay, I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything and I know you guys are probably mad cuz I keep promising more chapters, and fast, but right now I have a huge writer's block and I just forced this one out. I'm sorry it was uneventful, but its all I could think of.

I wont be able to update for the next month. I'm going on two vacations, and I'm sorry about that. I thank ALL of my reviewers. You guys are faithful, even when I'm not. So thanks everyone for choosing my stories to read. Its means a lot to me.

K


	16. AN Note I'm sorry!

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N Note:

Okay, I'm sorry for all you guys who thought this was an update. I truly dislike when others do this, especially when they haven't updated for months, like me, but I'm going to need you guys right now.

Alright, I reread my story because I had actually forgotten what's going on considering I hardly update because I've been moving a lot and I don't always use the same computer, meaning that I lose my chapters before I upload them. AND when I reread my story, I realized how crappy it was, and, now that I have better writing skills, I feel I am a somewhat better author than I was and I wouldn't mind redoing this story for everyone.

Now, you guys are going to have to review this and give me your opinions. Majority rules.

Either I could…

A) Rewrite this story so it's a much better and put-together storyline for all you guys and continue with faster updates.

B) Continue this story with obviously better chapters than before.

C) Completely stop writing this story------------ (psst! Bad choice) :P

Now you reviewers need to do your jobs, or I'll be forced to just stop because no one's reading this story. Review with A, B, or C and remember, Majority Rules.

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Go!


	17. The Burden of Pregnancy

**Life, It Used To Be Perfect**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry for all you guys who voted for anything other than B. I did say majority ruled. Sorry!!

Chapter 17: The Burden of Pregnancy

Hermione awoke in the comfort of a bed. But it wasn't _her _bed. She cracked open her eyes slowly, taking in all the white. _Aw crap _she thought. _A hospital._

"Hermione Malfoy?"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Justin and Nina still hadn't any word from their dad. It turns out that before he went and looked for Hermione, he had stopped at Blaise and Ginny's house to ask them to floo over with Kyle to watch the kids. After all, he hadn't had the least idea when he was going to be back or where he was going, but he was hoping that it wasn't far or long.

After an hour or so, Sarah and Joseph showed up too. Blaise explained things and they too were consumed with worry, but quickly hid it for Justin and Nina, who were currently playing a board game in the living room. The adults were in the kitchen, talking.

"What do you think happened?" Ginny asked.

"No way to tell," said Joseph sadly.

"Well, can't you disappear to wherever you go to and find out what's going on?" Ginny asked angrily, almost in tears.

"Calm down, honey, I'm almost sure that she's alright. Draco too." Blaise said. "Besides, with that strange, but lucky," Blaise paused to think of a word, "connection that they have with their children, we would know the minute something happens."

"That's what worries me," Ginny replied. Sarah gave her a questioning look.

"If something _does_ happen, they'll be the ones to feel it first, and they'll be the ones to feel it the hardest," she said with her hands on her forehead. Blaise almost slapped himself in the head for not realizing this. He thought about going and checking on the kids when Justin and Kyle walked into the room.

"It's the baby," Justin said. "Something's wrong with the baby."

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" Joseph asked quickly. Justin shook his head.

"No. I just know that it's giving Mum problems," Justin said, but he wanted to know something else, and after Justin explained it to Kyle, he wanted to know too. "Why do I know this?"

"We have yet to figure that out, boys," Blaise said, throwing his arm around Justin and Kyle.

"How do you find stuff out, Justin? Does it just come to you or do you hear it or what?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Just comes," he said a bit emotionlessly. He looked around, noticing a slight relief on their faces when he had said his parents were alright.

"My, aren't we the psychic little one?" Ginny said and smiled.

"No, I think my Mum did it. You guys all know how good Mum is at that kind of stuff." Everyone nodded, grinning for a few seconds before their faces turned to concern once more. What's going on? If it was the baby, then they would probably be at the hospital. Wouldn't they have called? Maybe something was just keeping them. Hell, maybe they just forgot their own phone number. Anything that would mean they're alright.

"What do you think's wrong with the baby?" Joseph wondered aloud. After all, Hermione did have problems with her other pregnancies.

"Maybe she was just having contractions that were painful," Ginny said, hopefully, well, in the sense that hopefully it was only contractions, as opposed to the baby's life being over before it was even born.

"Has anyone informed Harry and Luna?" Blaise asked to everyone. No one answered, so he assumed not.

"I'll call them," Ginny said. She stood up and went to the phone and looked for their number on a notepad next to it. She found it and picked up the phone only to realize-

"Hello?" Ginny asked, not hearing a dial tone.

"Ginny?"

"Draco?" She answered to whom she thought the caller was. He sounded tired and concerned. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," he said, glad that someone answered the phone. He guessed that Ginny picked up the phone before it even started ringing.

"Draco, are you guys okay? What's going on? Where are you guys? Is-" He cut her off.

"We're at the hospital. I'm fine, but they won't let me see Hermione," he said furiously.

"What happened to her?"

"They won't tell me!" He almost yelled. "I just know that something happened when she was out at the store. I don't know if she fell or if she was in pain, or anything."

Ginny knew that he was just angered at the…healers? Or doctors?. "Are you at St. Mungo's or are you at a muggle hospital?" She asked with sudden curiosity.

"St. Mungo's," he replied.

"Good. We're coming," She said hastily and hung up the phone. "St. Mungo's. Now." At her request, Sarah and Joseph disappeared, and Blaise and herself went into the living room to fetch Nina, who was actually standing right outside the kitchen. Ah, curiosity killed the cat.

"Shall we floo?" Blaise asked. Ginny nodded. Each adult grabbed one child and flooed to St. Mungo's. Quickly they asked where they could find a Hermione Granger.

Annoyed at them for interrupting his game of Tic Tac Toe (which they found strange because there seemed to be no one else around to play with him), he told them which floor and room. Then they were off.

Draco and Hermione were on the floor in which they were already on, so they hurriedly crossed the hall, all the way down to the end. Only then did they realize Draco was waiting outside, pacing back and fourth between the doorway. The door was closed and he was looking in through the discrete window.

"Well, what are they doing?" Blaise asked incredulously when he saw a bunch of doctors crowded an unconscious Hermione inside the room.

Draco looked distraught. "I don't know," he said as he sat down, his voice now much more afraid than angry. He rubbed his temples, slowly moving to the bridge of his nose. _Why now?_ he asked. It wasn't even Christmas yet. Well, at least it was when he home and not when he was...somewhere else. He thought for a moment. Would he even be alive the next time Hermione had a problem, or when the baby was born? _I can't think about that right now!_ he yelled in his mind.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yes, why am I at the hospital?" Hermione asked quickly. The looked slightly concerned.

"Miss Malfoy, can you tell me what happened at the grocery store?" she asked politely. Hermione thought to herself for a minute. She remembered entering the store, and getting groceries, but-

"I don't remember finishing my shopping, nor buying the groceries."

"Why didn't you finish your groceries?" the nurse continued in a polite-friendly manner. Those kinds of people annoyed Hermione. She wanted them to just flat say what they're going to say, as opposed to beating around the bush or use some stupid type of psychology on her.

Hermione thought really hard as to what happened at the store. Things were kind of fuzzy when she thought about the last thing she did.

"If you're just trying to get me to figure out what happened to me on my own, then forget it. I can't. So do _you_ mind telling me, please?" Hermione didn't want to be rude, but she'd rather be at home with her family than at the hospital playing a "game" with the nurse.

The nurse smiled. "Dear, you fell, at the store, remember?"

"If all I did was fall, then why all the commotion?"

"You fell on your stomach, Hun. We were afraid the baby had been hurt," she explained.

"Is it alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Did anything happen to him?"

"It's just fine, relax. You almost went into premature labor, in which the baby would have been lost because it's not even 4 months yet," she replied, slightly calming Hermione.

"So it's perfectly fine? Absolutely _nothing_ wrong?"

"Yes, Dear."

"Thank the heavens," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I just have to check all your vitals, and then I can send in your family," the nurse informed her.

"My family's here? All of them?" she asked incredulously.

"It seems to be," the nurse chuckled. "There's a crowd out there." She finished checking Hermione and told her her family would be able to come see her in a few minutes.

Suddenly, a rush of people came into the room. Hermione heard a mix of "Are you alright?" and "What Happened?" from everyone.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she almost yelled. "Calm down, guys. I'm _just _fine. I just had a little accident."

"Accident my arse, Hermione," Harry said, as he appeared at the door.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily. She hugged him, and Luna. "Alright, who called him?" she asked, pointing her finger.

"That would _moi_," Ginny smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why did you do that, Gin? Are you going to call the National Guard soon?" she asked sarcastically.(a/n: I don't actually know if the England has a national guard, but you get it)

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that... They're on their way," Ginny pretended to look sorry, but smiled. Everyone chuckled softly.

"You sure you're alright, Hun?" Draco asked seriously.

"I'm fine," she emphasized sincerely. He kissed her.

"Thank God."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, I remember when the chapters used to flow from my fingers, making chapters day after day. Now it takes me 3 months to post a chapter.

I'm sorry everyone. As many of you know, life is hard. I'm getting ready to move apartments and high schools _again_ this year, so I'm busy. And I have finals coming up soon, and I'm extremely worried that I'll mess up. AND I'm having some "emotional" problems, so I'm trying to deal with those, babysitting, schools, chores, homework, and taking care of myself because my brother and his wife don't have time to. They have their own baby daughter to worry about and one on the way, but I PROMISE I'm working on chapters when I can.

Thanks for listening and reading.

ps. I'm working on some twists and ideas for the story, so it shouldn't be that boring for _too_ much longer.

K


End file.
